MYTH
by FromOmegaToAlpha
Summary: Stiles est un jeune tricentenaire célibataire qui suite à un énième décès va commencer une nouvelle vie. Celle-ci pourrait bien apporter les réponses qu'il n'avait jamais eues auparavant. Quand on a l'éternité devant soi, peut-on à peine prendre le temps de vivre? STEREK J'invente ma propre mythologie. Inspirée par la série FOREVER.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Comme ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction ont pu le constater, je n'ai toujours pas posté le prochain chapitre de New Life, et cette fiction n'en est pas la raison. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à écrire, les idées sont la, mais j'ai du mal à les exprimer._

 _Cette fiction est inspirée par la série FOREVER, dont je tire certaines idées, que j'adapte à ma sauce._

 _Les chapitres sont volontairement courts._

 _ **Résumé:** Stiles est un jeune tricentenaire célibataire et immortel , et suite à un énième décès, il doit quitter la vie qu'il s'était construite et part s'installer sous le soleil de Beacon Hills. Et cette vie pourrait bien s'avérer être totalement différente de toutes celles qu'il a vécues jusque là. Quand on a l'éternité devant soi, peut-on à peine prendre le temps de vivre?_

 _ **Spoil:** Aucun spoil._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient! (Pas encore en tout cas)._

 _ **Pairing:** Sterek, pour sûr, après, je me laisserais surprendre par mon inspiration!_

 _ **Rythme de parution:** Une fois par semaine. Vraiment, pour de vrai!_

 _ **NOTES:** _

_\- Aucun personnage de Teen Wolf n'apparaît dans ce prologue, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres._

 _\- Si cette fiction vous plait, ne vous plait pas, que vous avez des choses à faire remarquer, voire des idées, utilisez les reviews. Et même plus généralement, quand vous lisez une fiction qui vous plait, laissez une review pour remercier l'auteur de son travail, parce que mine de rien, l'écriture d'une fiction demande du travail!_

 _-Plus de notes, j'arrête de vous embêter!_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Prologue**

Fût un temps, un temps lointain, si lointain que l'Humanité l'a depuis longtemps oublié, les Hommes étaient capables de magie. Les pouvoirs étaient alors très variés et permettaient à chacun de s'exprimer et de briller dans un domaine. Mais comme toujours, l'Homme a convoité les biens et pouvoirs de son prochain, l'a persécuté, humilié, tué, ou encore massacré dans le but d'accroître ses pouvoirs. Ces Hommes se battirent avec tant d'ardeur et si violemment qu'en quelques mois, leur nombre est passé de quelques milliers à tout au plus une centaine. Et dans cette guerre totale, certains ont décidé de fuir, de se cacher et de laisser la mort emporter leurs persécuteurs. Alors ils attendirent, de jours, des années et enfin des décennies. C'est ainsi qu'à travers les temps, les persécuteurs ont fini par se laisser consumer par leurs immenses pouvoirs, qui finalement s'éteignirent avec leurs propriétaires, laissant alors place à une nouvelle humanité, plus sordide, mais tout aussi dangereuse, une humanité débarrassée de toute magie, en surface tout du moins.

Pendant que des générations et des générations de sorciers continuèrent de se cacher, l'Homme a évolué, a grandi, et a construit des maisons pour accueillir des familles et des familles pour remplir ses maisons. Voyant le danger disparaître, l'un d'entre eux, plus jeune et plus téméraire a décidé de quitter leur cachette et de se mêler aux hommes. Les premières années, il fût heureux, vécut simplement dans un monde tout aussi simple. Puis, la vie suivant son fil, il tomba amoureux, et on tomba amoureux de lui. Mais son bonheur ne fut total, car il ne pouvait construire ni maison ni famille. Ce sorcier était éperdument amoureux d'un jeune et bel homme, objet des convoitises de la plupart des femmes du village. Ce sont ces mêmes femmes qui animées d'une jalousie incommensurable, réussirent à faire exclure le jeune sorcier et son amant.

Alors, ils vagabondèrent à la recherche d'une terre d'accueil. Ils marchèrent des jours durant, arrivaient à des villages tous différents les uns des autres, mais le même scénario se répétait encore et toujours, ce qui les repoussait donc sur les routes. Finalement, las d'errer sans but, ils décidèrent de construire leur propre maison pour abriter leur famille. Alors ils construisirent une maison, mais échouèrent à construire leur famille. C'est alors que le sorcier, dont la nature était connue depuis longtemps de son amant, et de son amant uniquement, décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de construire leur famille.

Il les utilisa jour et nuit, sans relâche, persévérant malgré les nombreux échecs jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ses pouvoirs atteignent enfin leur but, et qu'il donne naissance à son premier enfant. S'en suivirent d'autres, qui comblèrent leurs vies de bonheurs, jusqu'à ce que le malheur ne revienne les accabler, et leur arrache leur cadette. Rongé par la tristesse, le sorcier se promit alors de rendre sa famille plus forte, et ce coûte que coûte. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il dût utiliser tous ses pouvoirs, et donner jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de vie que contenait son corps et finalement, il réussit. Sa famille était devenue plus forte, elle possédait les qualités humaines les plus convoitées telle que la tendresse, l'intelligence, l'empathie et le courage, et était désormais liée aux loups, possédant ainsi leur force et leur instinct de protection, ce qui deviendra le principal atout de ces nouveaux métamorphes.

Les membres de la famille du sorcier, pour lui rendre hommage, décidèrent d'hurler à la lune et de laisser leurs sentiments prendre le contrôle, leur animal les posséder intégralement, et ce, chaque soir de pleine lune. Cette tradition s'est alors ancrée en eux, et c'est pourquoi les lycanthropes deviennent fort et laissent l'animal prendre le dessus tous les soirs de pleine lune, et ce, depuis des millénaires.

* * *

 _Voici donc que mon univers à été planté, l'histoire en elle-même commencera au prochain chapitre!_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Je reviens à vous pour vous offrir le premier chapitre de MYTH!_

 _J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous me ferez savoir ce que vous en pensez. La suite arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, pour de vrai, puisque j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres d'avance!_

 _Dans ce premier chapitre donc, j'introduis le personnage central de cette histoire qui n'est autre que? Stiles! Bravo vous avez trouvé!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient! (Pas encore en tout cas). L'histoire par contre, elle sort bel et bien de ma petite tête!_

 _ **NOTES:**_

 _-N'hésitez pas à laisser des remarques!_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Chapitre 1**

Il faisait encore trop chaud ce soir-là, et Stiles avait ce désagréable pressentiment qui ne le trahissait jamais : il allait mourir. Encore. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il s'était installé dans cette petite ville située au nord de Seattle, et il aurait pu s'y plaire, retrouver une routine avant de devoir repartir afin de préserver sa sécurité. Il aurait pu prendre cette offre d'emploi à la librairie, s'inscrire pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire, s'y faire des amis et avoir sa petite vie tranquille. Oh oui, il aurait pu. Mais quand on s'appelle Stiles et qu'on a plus de 300 ans, 323 pour être exact, et que l'on bénéficie d'une immortalité (relative toutefois), on se rend vite compte que les embrouilles nous suivent partout où l'on va. C'est donc avec résignation qu'il prépara ses valises, emmenant toujours que le strict minimum, et invita son fils John à faire de même.

En réalité, John n'est pas vraiment son fils, mais il le connaît depuis tellement longtemps que c'est tout comme. Il s'était à l'époque installé à Atlanta, le temps de refaire sa fortune, et vivait dans un petit appartement sous-loué dans les quartiers les moins côtés. Suite à une série de meurtres sanglants perpétués sur de jeunes mères, Stiles avait pris la décision de quitter la ville, se sentant trop peu en sécurité, pour se reloger dans un village alentours. C'est alors qu'il fit la connaissance d'Emily et de son nouveau-né, John qui venaient d'emménager également dans l'appartement voisin. Enfin, il fit la rencontre de John, qui hurlait à la mort dans son berceau, et celle d'Emily qui le fixait d'un regard livide, la tête déposée sur la commode tandis que son corps devait se trouver enterré Dieu ne sais où, ou conservé par le tueur dans une espèce de sanctuaire à la mémoire de ses victimes. Paralysé par la vision d'horreur qui défilait devant ses yeux, il ne put réagir et dut attendre qu'un autre de ses voisins, ameuté également par le bruit, ne découvre la scène et n'appelle la police. Il fut donc interrogé par la police, suspecté du meurtre de sa jeune voisine, puis finalement relaxé. Lui vint alors une question: que va-t-il arriver au jeune orphelin, dont le père était lui aussi décédé suite à un règlement de compte qui avait mal tourné ? Le foyer ? Non, trop jeune. L'orphelinat ? La plupart étaient surpeuplés et n'aidaient en aucun cas à la croissance d'un jeune homme tel que John.

Il décida donc de rester encore un peu, le temps que l'assistante sociale ne lui explique la procédure d'adoption et ne lui fasse finalement signer les papiers lui octroyant la garde du jeune garçon. Bon, en fait, il avait plutôt quitté la ville, l'enfant dans les bras, après que l'assistante sociale lui ait annoncé qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour adopter. Il avait d'ailleurs failli lui répondre qu'il était d'au moins 250 ans son aîné, et que par conséquent, il n'était certainement pas « trop jeune ». Mais comme toujours, les mots lui vinrent après coup, alors qu'il conduisait le jeune homme à travers les États-Unis pour regagner la côte Ouest. Les fédéraux avaient alors vite étouffé l'affaire, car cela aurait mis en avant les défaillances de l'enquête et aussi parce qu'après tout le gosse n'avait plus de famille, et que par conséquent, un gamin de 17 ans tout au plus serait toujours mieux que de pourrir dans un orphelinat et finir par augmenter le niveau de criminalité des États-Unis.

Ils arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard aux alentours de San Francisco et s'installèrent pour quatre ans environ, la durée limite avant que les gens ne se demandent pourquoi cet homme de 23 ans ressemblait toujours à un éternel môme de 17 ans. Ils vagabondèrent ainsi à travers les années, et les états, et la façon dont ils étaient vus évoluait. D'abord comme un père et son fils, puis comme deux frères ou deux cousins, pour que finalement, 40 ans plus tard, l'on pense que John était le père de Stiles.

Maintenant, John et lui partageaient une relation fusionnelle, et John le suivait durant chacun de ses périples.

* * *

 _Et c'est fini!_

 _On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir!_

 _Je vous envoie la suite! :D_

 _Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Chapitre 2**

Les bagages ainsi faits, Stiles n'eut plus qu'à prévenir John de sa mort imminente et lui demander de suivre la procédure habituelle qui consiste à mettre les valises dans la voiture, préparer des habits pour que Stiles puisse s'habiller après son « retour » et l'attendre au point d'eau le plus proche. Une fois sur que ces précautions eurent été prises, la journée pût continuer, le plus normalement du monde. Stiles allait porter son aide aux associations du coin, gratuitement évidemment, puis allait à la garderie afin de s'occuper de « ses » petits monstres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait travailler avec des enfants, car malgré tout ce que John a pu lui faire subir, il les adore, et finalement se rend compte qu'ils peuvent être mille fois plus matures que lui.

Et puis de toute manière, il déborde toujours d'énergie et de créativité ce qui lui permet d'occuper les enfants pendant de longues périodes, mais aussi de se détendre en pratiquant diverses activités artistiques, notamment le dessin et l'écriture. Car au bout de 300 ans, on commence à être un peu tendu surtout quand on a le malheur de se rappeler de la plupart que choses que l'on voit et des sensations que l'on ressent, et que la plupart de ces sensations sont celles que l'on ressent lorsque l'on rend notre dernier soupir. Ainsi, il arrivait quelques minutes en avance à la garderie, où déjà de nombreux enfants jouaient, en attendant que leurs parents ne viennent le chercher. Il prépara les ateliers peinture et pâte à modeler puis laissa la créativité des enfants s'exprimer et donner des résultats pour certains surprenants, pour d'autre fascinants, mais pour tous attendrissants.

L'une des peintures attira l'attention de Stiles, elle représentait un homme debout, devant un corps féminin semblant inerte et qui tenait par le bras une petite fille pleurant à chaudes larmes. Enfin, chaudes, ce n'est pas sûr, car c'est quand même difficile de déchiffrer le dessin d'un enfant de sept ans, même quand on a une imagination aussi débordante que celle de Stiles. Ce dessin lui rappela fatalement le jour où il avait récupéré John, et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras avec de lui demander timidement ce que représentait son dessin.

« -Là, c'est ma maman qui dort par terre parce qu'elle avait pas été gentille. Et papa il aime pas quand maman elle est pas gentille, et il aime pas quand elle fait des brocolis, parce que les brocolis, c'est vraiment tout pas bon, répondit-elle, avec toute l'innocence du monde dans la voix.

-Et pourquoi elle dort par ta maman ? Continua-t-il.

-Parce que papa l'a endormie pour qu'elle arrête de faire des bêtises. Même qu'elle bougeait un peu bizarre maman, et que ça me faisait bien rire, parce que vu que papa il la tenait par le cou et qu'elle touchait plus par terre !

-Dis-moi, c'est qui qui vient te chercher ce soir ma puce ?

-C'est papa, parce que maman, elle dort toujours.

-Et elle dort depuis combien de temps ta maman ?

-Oh, ça fait quelques semaines, parce que papa il a dit que ses bêtises l'avaient beaucoup fatiguée.

-J'ai une idée ma puce, et si tu allais jouer avec la pâte à modeler pendant que range la peinture ? Tu es d'accord ? »

La fillette acquiesça et Stiles rangea rapidement l'atelier peinture et fila téléphoner à la police. Cette pauvre enfant ne pouvait comprendre que sa mère était morte. Encore moins que son père était un tueur.

Le standard téléphonique du poste de police le fit patienter quelques minutes avant de le rediriger vers un agent, auquel il raconta ce que la fillette lui avait dit dans les moindres détails. La conversation fut très rapide, autant à cause tu TDA de Stiles que de sa peur, et il raccrocha juste après que l'agent lui ait assuré qu'ils interviendraient. Ce qu'ils firent puisque trente minutes plus tard ce fut un père hors de lui qui débarqua devant la garderie suivi de (trop) loin par un cortège de pickups et de voitures affiliées au gouvernement.

Il courût jusqu'à nous, sortit un Colt 27. qu'il utilisa pour menacer quiconque l'approcherait de trop près, j'ordonnai alors aux enfants de se réfugier dans la cantine avec mes collègues où je les enfermerais jusqu'à ce que le lieu soit sécurisé. Voyant les enfants se cacher, il s'adressa alors à moi, ou plutôt hurla à mon encontre, afin que je lui rende sa fille.

« -Sale merdeux ! Vas-me chercher ma fille ou je troue ta cervelle avec mon Colt !

-Non.

-C'était pas une question bouffon, tu vas me chercher la môme, que je me tire, sinon je réduis ta tête au format puzzle !

-Vous n'aurez pas votre fille, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. À l'heure où je vous parle, l'établissement est déjà cerné et les enfants sont en train d'être évacués. Vous êtes un danger pour cette enfant, restez loin d'elle si vraiment vous l'aimez.

-Putain mais c'est qu'il est buté l'autre connard ! Tu veux vraiment te prendre une balle c'est ça ? Va me chercher ma gosse, et joue pas l'assistante sociale, c'est ma gosse, j'en fais c'que j'veux !

-Tuez-moi si ça vous chante, j'ai connu pire, mais jamais, au grand jamais, vous n'aurez cette enfant.

-A trois, si tu n'as pas récupéré ma gosse, le canon de ce pistolet sera la dernière chose que tu verras !

-Dans ce cas, un, deux et trois, BAM, vous me tuez, vous perdez votre gosse à tout jamais et vous finissez en tôle à récurer les chiottes avec votre brosse à dent. »

Il semblerait que le père n'ait pas trop aimé cette remarque puisqu'il arma son arme, et tira à bout portant dans la tête de Stiles, envoyant des projections de sang aux alentours, et provoquant la chute lourde et molle du corps inerte du jeune homme. Les hommes envoyés par l'agent de police entrèrent dans la bâtiment quelques secondes après avoir entendu le coup de feu, quelques secondes trop tard, Stiles était déjà bel et bien mort. Le père ne voulut pas se rendre et commença une fusillade aussitôt terminée par une balle venant se loger dans son aorte. Ce fut tout.

Sacrifié. Noyé. Pendu. Noyé. Brûlé. Noyé. Assassiné. Noyé. Mort de faim. Noyé. Empoisonné. Accident de la route. Explosion. Ecrasé par un train. Chassé par un animal sauvage. Dévoré par les loups. Cible d'un tueur en série. Tombé du haut d'une tour. Tué par balle. Overdose. Renversé par un camion. Torturé. Tombé avec les deux tours. Tué à bout portant.

« Ça fait quand même pas mal d'expériences pour un jeunot de 323 » ans fut la première de ses pensées après son réveil. La deuxième fut inévitablement une sensation de froid, et une impression d'oppression. Une impression qu'il connait déjà, puisqu'il s'est déjà noyé quatre fois. Parce que c'est bien beau de ressusciter dans l'eau, mais quand on ne sait pas nager ce n'est pas pratique.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas la review :3_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour!_

 _Je vous livre aujourd'hui le prochain chapitre! N'empêche qu'heureusement que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, parce que j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment._

 _Mais vous voyez, je suis quand même au rendez-vous!_

 _Encore une fois ce chapitre est court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, son fils l'attendait déjà patiemment, avec une serviette, des habits propres, et un thermos de café lui permettant à la fois de se réchauffer et de se changer les idées. Parce ce qui est bien quand on est mortel, c'est qu'une fois mort, on ne subit pas le contrecoup, puisqu'on ne se rend pas compte qu'on est mort. Malheureusement pour lui, Stiles n'a pas cette chance.

Une fois séché et habillé, le jeune homme rejoignit John dans la voiture, afin de commencer leur voyage.

« -Alors, c'était comment cette fois ?

-Tu as entendu à la radio cette fusillade ? Et bien c'est avec mon cerveau que l'autre dégénéré a repeint la garderie. Il fait chier, je l'avais fait customiser par les enfants la semaine dernière. Et puis il faisait quand même un peu flipper, pas à cause de son Colt, ni sa tête d'arriéré, mais plutôt avec son air d'arriéré qui porte un Colt. On va où ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter cet honneur ? Beacon Hills, j'y ai trouvé un poste de Sheriff, et je t'y ai déjà inscrit au lycée, il est temps que tu aies une vie un tant soit peu normale.

-Je lui ai empêché de récupérer sa fille. Je suis immortel, ma vie ne sera jamais normale.

-Pourquoi, il était trop mal habillé ? Oui, mais il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'essayes pas.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'on dirait que tu es mon père qu'il faut que tu agisses comme mon père ? Surtout que techniquement c'est moi ton père. Non, il frappait la mère de la petite, et a fini par la tuer devant les yeux de la fillette. Je me suis dit qu'il était dangereux alors je l'en ai empêché.

-Oui, mais tu restes un grand gamin et on sait toi comme moi que si tu as accepté ce travail à la garderie, c'est pour pouvoir jouer avec les gosses. D'ailleurs, ils devraient être payés eux aussi, parce que je suis sûr que ce sont plus eux qui te gardent que l'inverse. Tu as fait la bonne chose.

-Tu sais que des fois, tu es aussi drôle que les récits gastriques de la vieille Frieda du Minnesota ?

-Merci. »

Pour mettre un terme à cette discussion qui une fois de plus n'avait ni queue ni tête, Stiles entreprit de mettre en marche l'autoradio, et de chercher une fréquence susceptible de passer une musique à peu près potable. Finalement il abandonna et se contenta de mettre le vieux CD de secours qu'il laissait toujours dans sa Jeep. Il est un peu vieux, et il y a un peu de tout, mais ça paraît normal, pour un immortel de 323 ans. Ainsi installé dans le siège passager de la Jeep, car oui, malgré son âge avancé, Stiles n'arrive pas à avoir son permis, il laissa son esprit dériver vers d'autres temps, d'autres époques passées ou futures, vécues ou non. Il s'imaginait à la cour de Louis XIV, dans les draps d'une prêtresse grecque, avec un Dieu grec puis en train de faire une course interstellaire avec un extraterrestre à l'apparence vaguement humaine.

« -Tu crois que les extraterrestres savent qu'on existe ? »

Pas le moins étonné du monde par ces propos, John l'ignora et se concentra sur la route, alors que Stiles voyait son esprit déraper de nouveau, et revenir au point de départ, lors de sa première mort, en 1710.

Il y avait vraiment des gens timbrés à cette époque.

* * *

 _Alors, ça vous a plu?_

 _N'hésitez pas d'essayer la review, c'est une expérience très amusante! En plus, j'y réponds tout le temps, et si c'est pas le cas, je vous autorise à m'envoyer un message de lynchage! :D_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour!_

 _Je vous livre en ce jour béni des Dieux le prochain chapitre de la meilleure fiction jamais écrite. (En toute modestie bien sûr)._

 _Je suis sur que vous adorerez, bonne lecture!_

 _(Oui, mes chevilles vont bien, merci de demander!)_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Chapitre 4**

Sa première mort ne fut certainement pas la plus banale, ni la plus douce. Quelques années plus tôt s'était produit l'un des plus violent massacre de sorcières des Etats-Unis, lors des procès de Salem en 1692. Dès lors, on put voir s'affronter deux camps, les « rationnels », anti-sorcières, et les fanatiques, « pro-sorcières », ces derniers étant évidemment minoritaires. Et quand on a le malheur d'être né à Salem, la même année que le procès, on ne nous octroie d'autre choix que de rejoindre les rangs des rationnels. Alors que ceux-ci montaient en puissance, devenant de plus en plus nombreux et de mieux en mieux armés, les fanatiques voyaient leur nombre se réduire, et durent vivre dans un anonymat total, se cachant aux yeux de tous afin de préserver leur vie.

Ainsi, Stiles avait rejoint bien malgré lui les rangs des rationnels, car malgré toutes les atrocités qu'ont pu lui raconter ces hommes, il avait toujours été fasciné par cette magie, se demandant d'où elle venait, et quelles étaient ses limites et tendait plus à être un fanatique. Hélas pour lui, à cet âge-là, il lui fallait obéir aux ordres de Papa, s'il ne voulait de nouveau se retrouver enfermé dans une des nombreuses « chambres » que comportait leur maison. Elles étaient étroites, humides, froides, infestées d'insectes en tout genre, et surtout elles ne lui laissaient d'autre choix que de réfléchir, tout en restant assis au sol. Et Dieu sait que c'est la plus grande des punitions pour le jeune homme qui, à cause de son TDA était incapable de fixer son attention plus de quelques minutes sur quoi que ce soit, et qui étant aussi hyperactif ressentait un besoin irrépressible de se mouvoir.

Alors il s'affalait au sol, et pensait à la seule chose qui pouvait rester une éternité dans son esprit : sa mère.

Cela fait quelques années qu'elle était morte, emportée par un mal incurable, et qu'elle l'avait laissé « aux bon soins » d'un père négligent, tyrannique, incapable d'éprouver aucune émotion. Stiles avait toujours été très proche de sa mère, c'était la seule personne en laquelle il avait réellement confiance, et il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle lui soit rendue, malheureusement, il n'était pas sorcier. Mais d'autres l'étaient. En effet, sa mère lui avait un jour parlé d'une de ses amies, qu'elle avait fait entrer dans le manoir en tant que servante, et qui possédait certains dons hors du commun. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vue à l'œuvre, mais il s'imaginait parfaitement l'étendue des pouvoirs de la jeune femme. C'est elle qui avait donné la vie à Stiles, en aidant la jeune mère à accoucher, alors que le père était de nouveau parti chasser des sorcières. Il n'avait jamais revu cette jeune femme mais depuis toujours, elle l'obsédait, lui rongeait petit à petit l'esprit jusqu'à ce que il ne décide enfin de partir à sa recherche. Elle saurait ramener sa mère. Alors il partit avec son père, engageant une chasse aux sorcières d'un nouveau genre, l'un voulant les tuer, l'autre les sauver. Les années passèrent et le jeune homme s'approchait de 18 ans, lorsque son père décida qu'il était temps da partir sur les routes et d'enclencher la « Grand Œuvre ».

Son père lui jura qu'il tuerait chaque sorcière jusqu'à la dernière, à laquelle il arracherait la tête pour faire part de son succès à qui le voudra. Et la Grande Œuvre se mit en route, balayant des centaines de sorcières sur son passage, détruisant aussi bien les néophytes que les Régents. Et sur chaque continent, les chasseurs avaient mis en marche la Grand Œuvre, et sur chaque continent, les sorcières disparaissaient une à une. Les sorciers allaient une fois de plus disparaître. Alors avant l'apothéose, les six covens se coordonnèrent et cherchèrent un réceptacle pour que la magie puisse renaître après la Grande Œuvre. Et Stiles rencontra la sorcière qu'il cherchait depuis 5 années déjà.

La Grande Œuvre arrivait bientôt à son terme, seuls résistaient les six covens qui avaient repris la vie de fuyards que connurent leurs ancêtres. Stiles et son père s'étaient séparés pour couvrir le plus de terrain rapidement, ainsi le jeune homme se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres de Denver, alors que son père avait continué sa route jusqu'à Chicago. Le père de Stiles lui avait adjoint deux jumeaux, eux aussi chasseurs de sorcières, pour pouvoir le protéger du Mal.

Un indicateur les avait prévenus qu'une sorcière se trouverait dans les parages et qu'elle serait seule. Pensant que c'était un danger moindre, c'était Stiles qui devrait s'occuper d'elle, surtout que son père commençait à douter de sa volonté, en effet, malgré 5 ans de chasse, Stiles n'avait jamais ôté la vie à une seule sorcière. S'il réussissait cette mission, il serait définitivement accepté dans le clan familial. Mais Stiles n'en avait aucune envie, puisqu'il avait fait un jour une promesse à sa mère, lui assurant que jamais il ne tuerait quiconque, et encore moins une sorcière.

Les jours passèrent, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de la sorcières, ce qui les convainquit qu'ils pouvaient prendre un peu de repos dans l'auberge de jeunesse du village. Ainsi, ils commencèrent à boire et s'amuser, et finalement Stiles se retrouva seul à sa table alors que les jumeaux s'étaient isolés avec leurs conquêtes respectives. Le jeune homme avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver cette sorcière avant que la Grande Œuvre n'atteigne son but.

Résigné, il se dit qu'il pouvait lui aussi se laisser tenter par les charmes des jeunes demoiselles de joie, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de mieux. Il jette son dévolu sur une métisse élégante qui se tenait seule accoudée au rebord de fenêtre, l'air dans le vide. Il l'aborda timidement, si timidement qu'il n'arriva même pas à attirer son attention. Il faillit repartir à sa place mais arriva finalement intercepter son regard dans la vitre, ce qui la fit se redresser et se retourner pour s'adresser à son interlocuteur.

« -Je peux t'aider ?

-Sûrement...On ne se serait pas déjà vu ?

-Je ne pense pas, je me souviendrais d'un si joli minois !

-Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ? Peut-être connaitriez-vous mon nom ? Marmonna-t-il, essayant vainement de retenir ses rougissements.

-Dis toujours mon beau !

-Je suis Stiles Stilinski, je viens de Salem.

-Le fils d'Olivia ?

-Oui ! Vous connaissiez ma mère, c'est ça ? C'est donc vous que je recherche désespérément depuis 5 ans déjà. J'ai besoin de votre aide, ma mère est morte, aidez-moi à la ressusciter.

-Serais-tu inconscient ? Cette auberge est infestée de chasseurs et tu évoques ma nature en leur présence ?

La jeune femme serra les poings, entama une incantation latine, d'une voix si faible que l'on peinait à l'entendre. Et très rapidement, le monde commença à tanguer autour de Stiles, sa vision se troublait, tout le sang de son corps affluait dans son cerveau dans une douleur indéchiffrable, et finalement, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu,_

 _Et juste pour expliquer ma crise de début de chapitre, en fait c'est mon anniversaire du coup je pète des cables!_

 _(Comment ça je veux juste des reviews?_

 _Bon, ok j'avoue, c'est aussi pour avoir les reviews!)_

 _A la semaine prochaine ^^_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour!_

 _Tout d'abord, désolé de mon retard, j'ai été malade, mais pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres cette semaine!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'ai pas osé vous laisser dans l'ignorance après ce cliffanger :)_

 _Pour les reviews, je vous remercie encore, j'y répondrai dès que possible!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Chapitre 7**

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin connaissance, Stiles était seul, allongé sur un sol pavé, dans un lieu qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Il prit peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements que lors de son arrivée à l'auberge. Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière allait bien pouvoir lui faire ? Il se rappela amèrement du nombre d'heures passées dans les « chambres » du manoir, qui alors devinrent plus hospitalières. Au moins dans ces chambres, il savait où il était, et (à peu près) pourquoi il y était. Ce qui n'était plus le cas.

Réfléchissant aux raisons de sa présence ici, il se dit que la sorcière voulait sûrement faire pression sur son père pour qu'il arrête la Grande Œuvre. Et si c'était le cas, Stiles ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, il savait lui-même qu'il n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux de son père. Alors il continua à réfléchir, cherchant une issue qui lui serait nettement plus favorable. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une personne retenue en otage par une sorcière qui en soit ressortie vivante. Et qu'on soit fanatique ou rationnel, on ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur ce point on ne cherche pas d'ennuis à une sorcière sans avoir de quoi riposter. Et pour riposter, Stiles n'avait que sa répartie bancale, son sarcasme agaçant et son air de bébé chat. Qui sait, la sorcière aime peut-être les chats ?

Peu à peu, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à la noirceur de la pièce et il put bientôt discerner quelques formes aux alentours. C'est évidemment ce moment que choisit la lumière pour faire son retour triomphal. Ébloui par tant de lumière, Stiles se mit en boule et se couvrit le visage de ses bras, tout en jurant contre cette imbécile de lumière qui aurait pu frapper avant d'entrer. Gisant ainsi par terre, il ne vit pas la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, s'agenouiller à son côté et poser ses mains de part et d'autre de son crâne, ce qui provoqua un sursaut du jeune homme.

« -S'il vous plait, ne m'arrachez pas la tête, je vous jure que je ne veux aucun mal aux sorcières ! J'y suis pour rien si mon père est un chasseur, on choisit pas sa famille ! Et puis j'ai pas fait exprès tout à leur, vous savez, quand j'ai parlé de vous savez quoi pas loin de vous savez qui. Et puis vous savez, je le dirais à personne, je resterais muet comme un tombe, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et vous savez, je mens pas beaucoup, et là justement, je ne mens pas, alors par pitié ne me tuez pas ! Lâcha-t-il finalement en sanglotant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas dans mes plans mais par contre si tu continues à geindre comme ça, je pourrais peut-être y penser. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais il faut dire que tu n'es pas très malin. Tu es accompagné par deux assassins, eux-mêmes entourés d'assassins, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de mettre une cible sur ma tête. Lève-toi, on va commencer.

-J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès du tout, vous savez, je suis jeune et aussi un peu bête parfois, et je peux pas m'empêcher de parler pour dire un peu n'importe quoi, et j'ai pas vraiment de filtre entre ce que je pense et ce que je dis, alors. Pardon ? Mais je croyais que vous vouliez pas me tuer, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de moi ? Je veux bien devenir votre assistant, vous savez, avec tout ce que m'a raconté ma mère, je suis un peu calé dans le domaine.

-On va faire ce pour quoi tu es venu me voir, et après je vais effacer toute trace de mon existence de ta mémoire.

-Mais je veux pas vous oublier moi, ça me gêne pas de connaître une sorcière surtout quand elle est aussi puissante, douée et be… Et aussi douée que vous. Je voudrais bien que vous m'appreniez quelques rudiments de magie, comme ça je pourrais m'entraîner à ennuyer mon père.

-Je ne vais pas t'apprendre la magie. Tu n'as pas la Racine, je ne peux rien faire pour ça. On va ressusciter ta mère, et après tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirais, sinon je ne pourrais au grand jamais te laisser sortir.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Non, dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. Et arrête de me dire vous, tu me donne l'impression d'être une vieille sorcière frapadingue. Si tu ne me suis pas tout de suite, tu resteras à jamais enfermé ici avec les autres.»

Pour son propre bien, Stiles préféra se taire et refréner le flot de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Ainsi, ils se relevèrent et marchèrent en suivant un chemin caillouteux cerné par des blocs de pierres gravées.

«- Ce que tu vois ici, ce sont des pierres runiques. La prison magique dans laquelle tu étais en est cernée, elle empêche toute personne ne possédant aucune faculté magique d'en sortir, mais aussi d'y entrer. Ce sont des pierres sacrées qui ont été utilisées par les premiers sorciers pour construire des cryptes en honneurs de ceux qui sont tombés lors de la Guerre Civile Totale. Pour les non-initiés, elles apparaissent simplement gravées, tandis que nous les voyons incandescentes. Leur couleur et l'intensité de leur lumière dépend du sorcier qui les foule, et de son rang dans la hiérarchie magique.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous devez être sacrément bien classée dans cette hiérarchie, parce qu'elles brillent pas mal quand même.

-Tu as raison. Cette couleur blanche signifie que je suis capable de pratiquer n'importe quel type de magie, nécromancie, cristallomancie, magies élémentaires, et d'autres magies dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence.

-En gros vous pouvez faire tout et n'importe quoi avec vos pouvoirs ?

-Effectivement, j'en ai les capacités, mais nous suivons tous des règles très strictes, supposées éviter que l'Humanité ne découvre notre existence et ne se mette en tête de nous exterminer. Malheureusement, comme tu peux le voir, aussi strictes que soient ces règles, elles n'ont pas empêché les évènements de ces deux dernières décennies de se produire.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire modifier ces règles pour vous permettre de vous défendre, ou de vous cacher ?

-Seuls les Six Covens, présidés par le Régisseur peuvent faire modifier les lois de la magie, mais cela reste pratiquement impossible étant donné qu'il faut que le vote se fasse à l'unanimité, et qu'il est très rare que 37 personnes soient toutes d'accord.

-Et ce Régisseur ne peut pas faire modifier ces lois par lui-même ? Il doit bien servir à quelque chose non ?

-Il pourrait, mais s'engagerait à de lourdes répercussions si un humain était tué ou si ses actes provoquaient la disparition définitive des Sorciers.

-Oui, mais si c'était l'inverse justement ? Et si cette décision sauvait les Sorciers ? Alors il faut qu'il prenne cette décision !

-Ton optimisme me fait sourire. Désolée d'être aussi rude, mais tu ne sais rien de notre monde, et aussi intelligent que tu puisses être, tu serais incapable d'assimiler autant de connaissances.

-Moi, c'est votre pessimisme qui me désole. Votre vie, et la vie de toute votre « race » repose sur des suppositions, des hypothèses. Des fois, il faut prendre des risques, mettre de côté toutes les hypothèses qui vous empêcheraient d'avancer, pour ne garder que celles qui vous poussent à le faire. L'intelligence est une chose effectivement, mais la curiosité et la soif de savoir en sont une autre. Et puis de toute façon que risquez-vous à m'en dire un peu plus, puisque de toute manière vos comptez m'effacer la mémoire ?

-Tu es bien jeune, et la magie ne s'apprend pas par correspondance. Les Sorciers ont dû payer un lourd tribut pour posséder ces pouvoirs. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer à ce que les six covens disparaissent, tout ça pour que tu en apprennes plus.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir m'aider, et ressusciter ma mère, alors que vous auriez très bien pu prétendre que vous ne la connaissiez pas ?

-J'ai une dette envers ta mère, elle m'a cachée, protégé et m'a évité de finir moi aussi brûlée vive. Ta mère était une femme formidable, elle ne méritait pas d'avoir cette vie, d'épouser un tel homme et de vivre recluse dans son manoir, et elle ne méritait pas de mourir aussi jeune. Par conséquent, j'estime qu'elle mérite une seconde chance.

-Comment l'avez-vous connue ?

-Ta soif de curiosité a beau être insatiable, mais il y a des choses qu'il m'est strictement interdit de révéler, des secrets protégés par des sorts très puissants, nécessitant de nombreux sacrifices pour être déjoués. Ce secret en fait partie. Par conséquent, tu n'en sauras rien. Nous allons ressusciter ta mère, et je me verrais contrainte de vous effacer la mémoire à tous les deux et de vous renvoyer loin d'ici. »

Le chemin de pierre gravées s'arrêtait à l'entrée d'un bâtiment que Stiles identifia comme un sanctuaire, construit lui aussi de pierres gravées, et présentant en son sein un autel, comme l'on pouvait les trouver dans les temples grecs. Rien d'autre ne s'y trouvait, uniquement cet autel de marbre blanc. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à cet autel et la sorcière s'adressa à Stiles, lui expliquant le matériel nécessaire afin de procéder à cette résurrection.

« -La nécromancie est une des magies les plus anciennes, les plus puissantes et les plus dangereuses qu'il existe. Elle nécessite un afflux important d'énergie que l'on ne peut trouver que lors de peu d'évènements. Les éclipses, les aurores boréales, et les morts brutales. Tu constateras que nous ne pouvons utiliser aucune des deux premières sources. Il nous faudra donc opérer à un sacrifice. Je ne peux être sacrifiée, étant donné que je serais l'origine du rituel. Par conséquent, je vais devoir te sacrifier.

\- Euh, en fait, je ne suis pas trop partant, vous ne pourriez pas sacrifier un mouton plutôt ? C'est plus habituel, non ? Et puis vous m'aviez dit que vous ne me tueriez pas, donc vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu es la seule source d'énergie que je puisse exploiter. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu ne mourras pas réellement, tu es protégé par un sort, le genre de sort que seul le Régisseur arriverait à défaire, donc tu ne risques pas grand-chose, à part un léger traumatisme. Et puis de toute façon, c'est le seul moyen de ramener ta mère. C'est bien ce pourquoi tu es venu, non ?

Alors tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis, et tout se passera à merveille. »

L'adolescent se résigna à obéir à la sorcière, et alla s'allonger sur l'autel, tout juste vêtu de la toge que la sorcière lui avait fait enfiler. Dès lors le rituel commença. La sorcière sortit de feuilles de gui, qu'elle broya et appliqua sur les paupières closes du jeune homme, puis dessina des glyphes sur son corps à l'aide de charbon et prononça une incantation qui eut pour effet de plonger le jeune homme dans une léthargie profonde. Il se sentit alors s'élever dans les cieux, sortir peu à peu de son corps, et vit la sorcière opérer au sacrifice. Elle prit un poignard à la lame incurvée, puis la plongea au niveau du plexus solaire du sacrifié, qui de son côté ne ressentit aucune douleur mais qui, par pur réflexe se vit trembler face à sa propre mort. La femme ne s'arrêta pas là, mais enfonça encore plus l'arme, puis déchira les chairs jusqu'au nombril, provoquant des effusions de sang, faisant sortir ci et las des viscères. Stiles se voyait se faire étriper, mais ne pouvait réagir qu'en hurlant, et pleurant sa propre mort.

La jeune sorcière plongea ensuite sa main dans le corps déchiré du jeune homme, jusqu'à trouver son cœur, qu'elle arracha d'un coup sec, provoquant un flot de sang interminable qui bientôt avec recouvert le marbre blanc de l'autel, avec un sang écarlate, mêlé aux viscères qui pendaient tristement hors de la plaie béante. Enfin, elle porta le cœur juste au-dessus du crâne du cadavre, et le pressa pour vider l'organe de dernières gouttes de sang. Stiles se sentit convulser, s'évanouir, et vomir cent fois, mais il continuait de flotter dans les airs, comme un fantôme ayant oublié la raison de sa présence en ce monde. La jeune femme quitta l'autel et se rapprocha d'une baignoire en fonte que Stiles n'avait alors pas remarquée, et qui contenait un squelette totalement décharné, rongé par les insectes. Elle y jeta le cœur, puis la remplit d'eau, mélangé à ce qui ressemblait à des cendres, ou peut-être même de la Terre. Elle recommença une incantation, qui fit s'illuminer toutes les pierres gravées d'une lumière aussi intense qu'elle le pouvait être.

Puis, il sentit quelque chose déraper. La lumière diminuait, et des ombres envahissaient les lieux, des ombres qui prirent forme humaine, des humains qu'il connaissait, des humains qu'il avait côtoyé. Et ces humains chargèrent la sorcière, comme d'un seul homme, ils avancèrent armés comme des guerriers, puis tranchèrent littéralement la jeune femme, la réduisirent en morceaux indéfinissables. Alors ce fut comme si un voile tombait, il vit partout alentours d'autres cadavres, eux aussi taillés en pièces, partout autour de lui régnait autour de lui la mort et la dévastation. Et encore une fois, Stiles ne connaissait que trop bien le responsable de ce massacre, puisqu'il s'agissait de son père, accompagné d'une horde de chasseurs. Le jeune homme contempla le paysage désolé, puis s'attarda sur son père qui n'eut même pas un regard vers ce qu'il restait de son fils. Il arborait simplement un air vainqueur et satisfait. La Grande Œuvre était terminée, il ne restait plus un seul Sorcier. Ils venaient tous d'être abattus froidement alors qu'ils essayaient de venir en aide au jeune homme. Alors, un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité l'envahit. Il était responsable de l'extinction des Sorciers. Il était LA mauvaise décision.

Mais de nouveau, il se sentit défaillir, puis tomber, de plus en plus vite, il sentit une masse l'entourer, l'oppresser, lui empêcher tout mouvement. Il se sentit étouffer, n'arrivait plus à respirer. Alors il comprit qu'il était en train de se noyer. Il était dans une surface aquatique inconnue, sûrement seul, et se noyait. Cette fois il allait mourir pour de bon, personne ne pourrait le sauver de la noyade. Mais il décida de lutter, et se força à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un surface dure et qu'il tente de prendre appui dessus pour remonter. Il s'abaissa un peu plus pour prendre une impulsion plus profonde, mais très vite il sentit ses forces le quitter, il ne put que donner une légère impulsion qui ne fut pas suffisante pour le remonter à la surface.

Dès lors, tout cela recommença, il se sentait se noyer, mais cette fois-ci, il réagit assez rapidement pour revenir à la surface et avancer tant bien que mal vers la rive. Il y arriva finalement toussa, vomit afin d'expulser toute l'eau ingurgitée, et pour lui rappeler que tout son système digestif était bien en place. S'étant purgé, il s'allongea dans l'herbe puis repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était vraiment pas une journée banale. Qui pouvait se vanter d'être mort deux fois en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures ? D'ailleurs qui pouvait tout simplement se vanter d'être mort ?

Il ne put contenir le flot de larmes qui le submergeait, qui traversait tout son être, noyait chacune de ces cellules dans un océan de chagrin. Il se sentait perdu, seul, il avait tout perdu, son père, même si c'était loin d'être la perte la plus grave, ses espoirs de retrouver un jour sa mère, sa chance d'être intégré dans le monde qui le fascinait depuis si longtemps, sa dignité, son innocence, et très certainement le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

Il se voyait mourir, encore et encore, son cœur être brandi dans les airs comme un trophée, la dague traverser ses chairs, mais ce qui le traumatisa le plus fut le regard de la jeune sorcière avant que son père ne lui mette le coup de grâce, et lui tranche la tête. On y voyait de la tristesse, de la colère, une haine viscérale envers ses bourreaux, mais aussi et surtout de la résignation. Elle se savait perdue, elle et toute son espèce, pieds et poings liés, forcés à attendre que les personnes qu'ils essayaient de protéger ne les abattent sans pitié. Et Stiles se sentait et se savait coupable de cette fatalité. Alors il se promit que jusqu'à la fin de la vie, il essaierait de ramener ces Sorciers, ou au moins de refaire surgir la magie sur Terre. Il ne pensait juste pas que sa vie durerait aussi longtemps.

Les premières années, il travailla durement à ce dessein, il fouilla chaque village dans lesquels s'étaient un jour trouvés des Sorciers, avait interrogé quiconque s'était un jour trouvé en contact avec eux. Et il travailla tant et si bien qu'un jour, il fut lui-même suspecté de sorcellerie, et dût emprunter la vie de nomade et de fuyard des même personnes qu'il cherchait sans relâche. Il traversa des états, des pays, et renonce même à cette quête aux sorcières pour préserver sa propre vie. Mais il se doutait que si les chasseurs avaient pu traquer et tuer toutes les sorcières, jusqu'au Six Covens et au Régisseurs, ils n'auraient aucun mal à tuer un jeune humain comme lui. Et il ne comptait pas sur la clémence de son père, qui dans un premier temps le croyait mort, et dans un second temps ne l'aurait jamais préféré à son « devoir ».

Et finalement, il se fit capturer et emprisonner dans une salle exiguë, en attente de son jugement. N'ayant aucune preuve de potentiels pouvoirs, ils ne purent le condamner au bûcher, mais en vertu d'une nouvelle loi du code des chasseurs, il pût tout de même être condamné à la potence. En effet, après la Grande Œuvre, les chasseurs commencèrent la Vérification, et traquèrent encore plus durement tous les fanatiques, les exécutèrent, afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse un jour être capable de ramener la magie sur Terre. Et ils furent sans pitié, jugeant qu'un simple soupçon était une preuve, qu'un témoignage était forcément véridique, alors ils exterminèrent une dizaine de milliers de personnes, et ce sur toute la planète.

Une fois son jugement prononcé il attendit encore quelques mois, et lorsque finalement le nombre de condamnés à mort approximait la cinquantaine, les chasseurs opéraient à de spectaculaires exécutions publiques, forçant tout le village à y assister, sous peine de rejoindre les rangs de condamner. Les chasseurs instauraient la terreur, partout où ils allaient, abusant à tout va de leurs pouvoirs, pillant et menaçant de détruire le village s'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils demandaient.

Fatalement, le corps crispé pendait nonchalamment au bout de cette corde, entourés de dizaines d'autres.

* * *

 _Je suis pardonné? Parce que quand même, il était long celui-la!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour bonjour! Comme promis me revoilà en ce premier week-end de vacances (à tous ceux qui étaient déjà en vacances, je vous hais cordialement)._

 _Je vous livre donc le chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous plaire, sur ce je vous laisse lire et on se revoit la semaine prochaine!_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Chapitre 6**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, l'air hagard, les yeux perdus et les mains retenant son crâne. Son fils s'était amusé à piler devant leur future maison pour que le jeune homme ait droit à un réveil tout en douceur.

« -Hé ! Tu aurais pu me tuer comme ça ! Imagine ma tête éclatée contre le pare-brise et ton uniforme taché de morceaux de cerveau ? Tu aurais pas l'air bête ! Et puis fais attention à ma pépète, elle est pas toute jeune, il faut en prendre soin, c'est comme une belle fleur !

-Oh tu sais, arrivé à un stade, une fois de plus, une de moins… Ne t'en fais pas, elle est solide ta pépète et elle a connu bien pire. Maintenant, tu descends et tu m'aides à rentrer les valises sinon, c'est moi qui fais à manger.

-D'accord je capitule. N'empêche tu as failli me casser en deux ! »

On aura beau dire, Stiles se complaisait dans son rôle d'éternel adolescent, et en abusait aussi légèrement, heureusement, il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'agir comme l'adulte tricentenaire qu'il était. Il traina ses deux valises jusqu'au palier de la maison, attendant que John lui ouvre l'entrée de leur nouveau foyer. Un de plus. Combien de temps resteraient-ils dans celui-ci ? Combien de temps avant que la mort ne les rattrape ? Peut-être battront-ils le record de quatre jours. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient d'humeur optimiste, fait remarquable au vu des nombreuses épreuves traversées, et se disaient que peut-être ils pourraient rester ici plus longtemps que prévu. Assez longtemps même pour se faire des amis à qui ils pourraient avouer leur secret de famille.

Mais avant tout, il leur fallait s'installer au sein de leur nouvelle demeure. Stiles rentra le premier, et se retrouva face à un escalier menant à l'unique étage de la maison. A sa gauche, une arche s'ouvrait sur un salon, pas trop grand mais tout de même spacieux, tandis que sur sa droite se trouvait la cuisine, récemment rénovée, aux couleurs plutôt moderne. Un couloir longeait l'escalier, le contournait et passait derrière la cuisine, jusqu'à la porte menant au garage. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme s'élança à la conquête du premier étage, finissant l'état des lieux avec deux chambres, une salle de bain commune et des toilettes. Stiles s'empressa de choisir sa chambre, la plus grande, avec une vue sur l'arrière-cour où trônait un arbre dont les branches arrivaient à la hauteur de sa fenêtre.

Par pur réflexe qu'autre chose, le jeune homme réclama cette chambre comme territoire en lançant à son père un « Prem's » rapide lorsque celui-ci arriva à la porte. A peine arrivé, le jeune homme défit ses valises, rangea ses affaires dans son placard personnel, customisa ses murs avec des posters, espérant rapidement les remplacer par des photos de connaissances, et s'installa son bureau, en face de son fidèle ami Macintosh. Puis subitement, il se releva, refit le tour de la pièce, scrutant les moindres recoins, sous le lit, dans le placard, les tiroirs, puis finalement s'affala de tout son long sur son lit, espérant ainsi pouvoir profiter d'une courte sieste.

Mais celle-ci ne vint pas, alors il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, à la recherche de son père, alors occupé à rallumer le compteur électrique.

« -Dis par hasard, tu ne connaitrais pas un vieux gamin de trois-cent ans qui saurait allumer un compteur électrique ?

-On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance ! J'en ai un sous la main. Je vais rallumer ça, pendant que tu vas aller m'ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau, que je me débarrasse de toute cette crasse. Mais pas de bêtises hein, c'est moi le premier à me laver !

-Effectivement, ça ferait pas de mal, tu emboucanes. Et arrête de me parler comme à un enfant, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça. J'y vais, tu sens trop mauvais pour que je reste dans les parages.

-Oh, c'est la chose la plus mignonne que tu m'aies jamais dite, allez, viens voir papa, viens faire un câlin.

-Ne m'approche pas, tu pues la morue ! Allume ce compteur, il fait trop noir pour que je trouve le robinet.

-Il est midi, ne me dis pas qu'il fait trop noir. Et sinon, il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes à allumer un compteur d'électricité, c'est quand même pas bien compliqué ! Allez, fils indigne, va faire tes devoirs !

-Tu m'énerves, vraiment. Je me demande des fois pourquoi je ne t'ai pas amené à la zone 51, avec les aliens.

-Lux Fit ! Bon, je vais brancher la box, qu'on ait un semblant de vie sociale. »

Une fois ces formalités remplies, le jeune homme pu enfin glisser son corps nu sous l'eau…froide de la douche.

« -Mais c'est pas possible, ça caille trop ! Comment qu'on allume cette merde ?! Ah mais elle fait au moins du -72°, je vais finir en glaçon, ça va abîmer mon teint de pêche ! Vas-y que je vais tout tripatouiller moi, je vais bien te la mettre l'eau chaude ! »

Finalement, après moult rebondissements, des changements de jets et autres péripéties, l'eau devint enfin chaude, ce qui apporta au jeune homme la chaleur qui lui avait été retirée. Avec vigueur, il frotta son corps pour éliminer toute trace de l'eau et des algues du lac, et entreprit de chanter un morceau de pop du moment, mais fut stoppé par son père, tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain.

« -Ah je te préviens, que tu utilises toute l'eau chaude, je veux bien, mais tu me casses pas les oreilles avec tes chansons à la noix, j'ai du boulot.

-Chansons à la noix, je vais te montrer ce que c'est moi des chansons à la… Comment ça du boulot, tu viens à peine d'arriver ?

-Sors de là, et on en parlera. »

Ces paroles eurent un effet immédiat sur le jeune homme qui se précipita hors de la douche, glissa sur le sol mouillé, se rattrapa héroïquement dans sa chute à une serviette, elle-même suspendue à un porte-serviette qui brusquement décida de rompre avec le mur. Ce qui provoqua une chute monumentale du jeune homme qui se retrouva par terre, à plat-ventre, à moitié sur le carrelage et le sol, exposant à qui le voulait le galbe de ses fesses. Rameuté par le bruit, son père rentra dans la salle de bain, lui offrant une vision désastreuse. Stiles gisait au sol, plié en deux soit par le rire, soit par la douleur, le porte-serviette qui s'était désolidarisé du mur avait agrippé le rideau de douche, qui s'en retrouvait déchiré en deux. Dès lors, il ne sût sur quel pied danser. Son cœur hésitait entre peur, amusement, colère, résignation et exaspération.

« -Sérieusement, tu aurais pas pu attendre un peu plus longtemps avant d'essayer de mourir ? Elle a l'air pas mal cette ville. Tu as vraiment deux mains gauches, et deux pieds gauches. Bon, quand tu te seras relevé, tu nettoieras ce bordel et tu me rejoindras dans la cuisine, j'ai quelques dossiers à te montrer. »

Stiles se redressa rapidement, presque trop pour garder l'équilibre, ramassa la serviette avait de constater lui aussi les dégâts. Le rideau de douche était définitivement fichu, et dans un sens tant mieux, comment peut-on créer une chose aussi hideuse ? Le porte-serviette était juste dévissé, donc quelques coups de tournevis suffiraient, quant à lui, il s'en tirera avec quelques bleus seulement. Une autre blessure de guerre.

Une fois tout remis en ordre, il retourna à sa chambre, où il enfila rapidement des sous-vêtements et un bas de survêtement, et rejoignit donc son père dans la cuisine. Il était assis à un bout de la table, une pile de dossiers devant lui, et en feuilletait un d'un air très sérieux. Stiles s'assit à son côté et regarda de quoi il en retournait. Une simple histoire de vols, rien de grave, donc, mais il fut surpris de la provenance de ces dossiers. Ces vols n'avaient pas eu lieu à Beacon Hills, sinon dans leur ancienne ville. Or, John n'en était plus Shérif, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il soit encore en train de travailler dessus.

« -Dis-moi, que fais-tu avec ces dossiers ? Ils ne sont plus sous ta responsabilité.

-Ma mutation a été acceptée à condition que je finisse ces quelques dossiers avant de partir. Rien de très important, ou difficile, mais ça m'arrangerait que tu me files un petit coup de main. Tiens, regarde ces deux-là, le même mode opératoire, mais des agresseurs différents. Ils sont tous deux jeunes, adolescents, et avaient plus peur d'eux-mêmes que des possibles répercutions de leurs actes. Ils braquaient les épiceries et autres commerces alentours, puis envoyaient leur butin à un « chef » que nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver. La fille a été arrêtée il y a de cela 3 mois, alors qu'elle braquait une librairie dans le nord de Seattle. Quant à l'autre, la police était déjà à sa recherche depuis un an ou plus, lors de son premier braquage. Il a peut-être l'air gentil, mais du haut de ses 16 ans, il est déjà fiché pour prostitution, possession, consommation, revente de produits illicite, injure à agent et maintenant braquage. Cette fois-ci il n'échappera pas au tribunal.

-Ca n'a aucun sens. Pour le garçon d'accord, il a plus le profil, mais la jeune fille, jamais fichée, élevée dans une famille modèle, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la pousser à agir ainsi ?

-Là est le problème, aucun indice, et elle refuse de lâcher un seul mot. Cette enquête ne mène vraiment à rien, on tourne en rond, puisqu'on a que très peu d'indices.

-Vous avez contacté les parents ? Peut-être savent-ils quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

-Ils sont dans le même état d'incompréhension que nous. Cette affaire se complique de plus en plus, les jeunes sont surexposés, les médias sont sur le qui-vive, guettant le moindre faux pas de la part d'un des camps. Regarde, la presse à scandale en a déjà fait ses prochaines victimes !

-Dis, l'homme qui se tient aux côtés de la fille, c'est son père ? Il est quand même un peu jeune, non ?

-On a vérifié, tout est en règle, il a fait une erreur de jeunesse, mais par la suite il a réussi à se rattraper et devenir un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable.

-Attends une seconde, ce tatouage sur sa main, je l'ai déjà vu ailleurs ? Quelques parents en avaient aussi, notamment le cinglé qui m'a plombé la cervelle. Il doit y avoir quelque chose là-dessous. On ne trouve pas autant de personne ayant un même tatouage, et ce dans la périphérie d'une grande ville.

-Je vais appeler mes collègues, qu'ils enquêtent un peu plus sur ton taré, et qu'ils réinterrogent les parents. Tu nous a peut-être trouvé une piste.

-Allez, dis-le, ça va pas t'écorcher !

-De ?

-Dire que je suis le meilleur père de cette Terre, que c'est moi le meilleur enquêteur, que même Sherlock Holmes pleure face à mon génie et que…

-Et que tu as l'égo le plus surdimensionné possible ? Là, j'approuve. En tout cas merci. Je peux te demander un autre service ?

-C'est le colonel moutarde, dans la bibliothèque avec le revolver !

-Quand cesseras-tu tes enfantillages ?

-Quand ils arrêteront de t'amuser ! Bon, qu'attends tu de moi encore ?

-Rien de très important, j'aimerais inviter les voisins à la maison, afin de faire leur connaissance. Il est temps de reprendre notre vie en main, sinon la prochaine fois que l'on se prendra une balle dans la tête (enfin, surtout moi), personne ne viendra nous pleurer.

-Et donc, tu veux que j'aille faire du porte à porte, parce qu'avec mon charisme et ma tchatche, personne n'osera refuser. Surtout au fils du Shérif ! Pas de soucis, j'y cours, j'y vole ! »

Sur ce, il sortit en trombe de leur maison, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler ne serait-ce qu'un maillot pour couvrir son torse nu. Jamais il ne réfléchirait avant d'agir. C'est un des nombreux problèmes d'être un hyperactif immortel. On ne réfléchit jamais à ce qu'il faut quand il faut, et on se dit que de toute manière, tout ira mieux dans la prochaine vie !

John, resté plongé dans son dossier répondit tout de même à son fils, parti en coup de vent :

« -En fait, je voulais juste que tu glisses ces cartons d'invitation dans leur boîtes aux lettres, mais bon, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. »

Ainsi donc, la soirée se poursuivit, le Shérif planchant sur ses dossiers et son fils allant sonner à toutes les portes pour convier leurs voisins à un apéritif, pouvant être suivi par un dîner, si ceux-ci le souhaitaient, et ce, le surlendemain au soir.


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Me revoila avec le prochain chapitre de mon humble fiction. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien, ça m'aide vraiment à écrire, même si j'avoue que je prends du retard (je n'ai plus que 2 chapitres d'avance). Je tiens à m'excuser également de ne pas encore avoir pris le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais promis je le fais._

 _Dans ce chapitre, j'introduis enfin Scott McCall. Bon, après je vais pas spoiler, tout est écrit plus bas! :)_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Chapitre 7**

C'est ainsi que Stiles rencontra l'étrange « triouple » que formaient Allison, Scott et Isaac. En effet, lorsqu'il fut sonner à la demeure McCall, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes en caleçon qui semblaient se chamailler.

« -Salut ! On peut t'aider ?

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Stiles, et avec mon père on vient d'emménager à quelques pâtés de maison et on se demandait si...

-Isaac, c'est qui ? Demanda une voix féminine provenant de la cuisine.

-J'sais pas, un p'tit gars qui vient d'arriver !

-Comme je disais je m'appelle...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demanda cette même voix.

-Allison, Isaac ! Arrêtez de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, c'est pas cool ! Salut, moi c'est Scott, le petit frisé c'est Isaac, et la jeune donzelle que tu entends en fond sonore c'est Allison ! Ravis de te rencontrer ! S'imposa un jeune homme brun à la peu mate.

-J'interromps quelque chose ? Demanda timidement Stiles.

-Oui, mais on s'en fiche, on pourra toujours reprendre plus tard ! Ria Isaac ! Allez rentre, il fait froid dehors, tu vas choper la mort !

-Ca fait plus de 300 ans que j'ai la mort dans la peau, t'en fais pas pour moi, murmura Stiles d'une voix à peine audible.

-De quoi ? Demandèrent Isaac et Scott à l'unisson, plongeant leurs yeux dans de Stiles.

-Euh... Rien, je disais juste que j'aurais du mettre un maillot !

-Effectivement ! Même si je trouve ça intelligent comme méthode d'approche ! Qui refuserait l'invitation de quelqu'un avec un aussi joli minois ?! S'amusa une jeune femme brune à la peau pâle, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

-Ah..oui.. Euh... Merci ? Hésita Stiles.

-Sois pas si timide ! Allez rentre donc à l'intérieur, on t'offre à boire ?

-Ce que vous voulez, mais pas du café. Parce que si je bois du café je vais être encore plus bavard et insupportable et je pourrais jamais me faire d'amis, déjà que je suis hyperactif avec un TDA, que je suis socialement inadapté et que je suis aussi mature qu'un enfant de maternelle, j'ai pas besoin de ça. Surtout faut me couper si je parle trop, parce que sinon je vais jamais vous laisser en placer une, et je vous préviens d'avance que je parle souvent trop, et je voulais savoir si jamais vous vouliez nous rejoindre mon père et moi pour une petite soirée entre voisins, parce qu'on vient d'arriver et qu'on connait personne.

-Oh la vache ! J'ai strictement rien compris de ce que t'as dit, mais t'as l'air super cool et gentil, alors je vais hocher la tête comme une cruche et faire comme si j'avais tout compris ! S'exclaffa Allison.

-Et sinon, tu respires quand ? L'interrogea Scott. Je devrais peut-être aller te chercher un verre d'eau, tu dois en avoir besoin.

-Merci c'est super gentil ! Alors je vais essayer de faire court, vous voulez venir après-demain chez moi ? On fait une petite fête entre voisins avec mon père, pour nous présenter.

-Ouais pourquoi pas ! Faut que je demande à mes parents mais je pense que c'est bon ! Souria Allison.

-Pareil je demande à ma mère quand elle rentre de sa garde ! Lui répondit Scott.

-Et toi ? Demanda Stiles à Isaac alors qu'il voyait que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas.

-Moi ? Je devrais peut-être prévenir mon père pour lui dire mais...ah non c'est vrai, ce connard est en prison ! Donc c'est d'accord pour moi !

Stiles resta bouche-bée devant la réflexion d'Isaac. Il se demandait comment Isaac arrivait à prendre le fait que son père soit en prison aussi...bien. Enfin tout est relatif. Mais il ne connaissait ni Isaac ni son histoire donc il n'allait certainement pas le juger. De toute façon, il n'est pas le genre à juger quiconque.

-Hey détends toi mec ! Tu as l'air tout constipé là ! Le charria Isaac. Mon père est le dernier des enculés, il mérite vraiment d'être en prison, t'en fais pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça se voit sur ton visage quand tu réfléchis trop !

-Je peux poser une question ? Voire plus ?

-Si tu veux. Doit-on répondre honnêtement ? Plaisanta Allison.

-C'est mieux. Mais de toute façon, je saurais pas si vous mentez, alors faites comme bon vous semble ! Alors ! Pourquoi deux garçons en caleçon m'ont ouvert la porte ?

-Parce qu'on à oublié d'enlever nos caleçons ! Plaisanta Scott, provoquant un fort rougissement chez Stiles.

-Euh... OK ? Et donc vous trois vous êtes ?

-En couple. Enfin en ménage à trois ou « triouple ». Enfin appelle ça comme tu veux, dans tous les cas on s'aime à trois.

-C'est original ! Perso, j'attends toujours quelqu'un pour qu'on s'aime à deux ! Lança Stiles.

-T'en fais pas, des célibataires, c'est pas ce qui manque ici ! Bon, les garçons, vous croyez pas que vous devriez vous rhabiller peut-être ?

-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser Stiles profiter du spectacle plutôt ? Ria Scott, ce qui eut une fois de plus le don de faire rougir Stiles jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-C'était pas vraiment une question. Allez-vous habiller, vous voyez pas que vous gênez le pauvre Stiles !

Et sur un salut militaire, les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

-Donc Stiles, que veux tu savoir d'autre ?

-Je viens d'arriver du coup je connais pas trop la ville... Et vu que je suis inscrit au lycée, je crois que je vais devoir apprendre à me répérer... Alors je voulais savoir si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider un peu...

-Je pense que ça peut s'arranger ! Tu as quoi comme cours ?

-Euh je sais pas vraiment... J'ai pas encore regardé mon emploi du temps, avec tout le déménagement...

-Tu viens d'où d'ailleurs, tu nous l'a pas dit ! Interrompit Isaac en descendant les escaliers, avec un short et une chemise à manches courtes enfilés.

-Mill Creek, une petite ville au nord de Seattle.

-Nan ? Ils en parlaient aux infos justement ! Il y a eu une fusillade là-bas et il y a un mec porté disparu ! S'exclama Scott

-Ah bon ? Feignit Stiles. J'en ai pas entendu parler pourtant ! Faut dire on est partis tôt et on écoute pas vraiment la radio avec mon père, donc c'est pas si surprenant !

-C'est vraiment horrible ! Ils disent que le mec avait enfermé les gamins dans une salle parce qu'un taré voulait tous les dézinguer ! Mais personne ne comprend comment il a pu se volatiliser comme ça... Toutes les entrées étaient cernées !

-Pourtant ce gars est un héros, il ne devrait pas se cacher... Le pire c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas de photos pour l'avis de recherche, ils essayent juste de créer un portrait robot.

-C'est bien vrai ! Espérons qu'ils le retrouveront et le remercieront ! Dit Stiles.

-Et pourquoi tu as déménagé ici ?

-Mon père a été muté, et on se disait que le soleil californien ne nous ferait pas de mal ! Surtout à moi ! Vous avez vu à quel point ma peau est blanche ! Plaisanta Stiles.

-Etant donné que tu es torse nu, oui on le voit bien Stiles ! Sourit Isaac.

-Oh la la c'est pas vrai... Désolé, je m'étais pas rendu compte de ma semi-nudité avant que je ne m'en rende compte !

-Tu es bizarre tu sais ?! Se moqua Isaac.

-Bizarre dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ? S'inquiéta Stiles.

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas encoré décidé.

-Tu peux me croire sur parole quand je te dis que c'est dans le bon sens ?

-On pourrait... Mais tu sais quoi, on te laissera nous le montrer ! On t'attendra sur le parking du lycée à 8h. Tu es officiellement la quatrième roue de notre tricycle ! Annonca Scott !

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup se réjouit Stiles, même s'il n'était pas sur de vouloir être la quatrième roue. On se voit lundi dans ce cas ?

-Et samedi aussi ! Oublie pas la raison pour laquelle tu es venu aujourd'hui !

-C'est vrai oui ! Alors à samedi ! Merci de m'avoir accordé de l'intérêt ! Dit-il alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

Il avait beau s'être éloigné clairement de la maison, il put clairement entendre Scott dire que malgré sa bizarrerie, il avait l'air plutôt cool. Et il mentionna aussi un certain Derek, mais Stiles ne comprit pas sa phrase. Il s'hâta de revenir à la maison enfiler un t-shirt avant de repartir faire son tour des voisins. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait d'autres jeunes comme Scott, Isaac et Allison.

* * *

 _Veuillez m'excuser pour mon humour pourri. Mais je vous aime hein, partez pas._


	9. Chapter 8

_Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais tapez pas! Avec les exams et tout et tout, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire!_

 _Mais bref, votre preux chevalier vient vous livrer le chapitre 8._

 _Si je vous dis que c'est pas la rencontre avec Derek, vous allez lire quand même hein?_

 _En tout cas, merci de votre soutien, j'ai enfin répondu à vos reviews, (si c'est pas le cas, châtiez-moi)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **M.Y.T.H : Chapitre 8**

Ainsi, Stiles continua son tour du quartier par la maison voisine à celle de Scott, dans laquelle résidait une vieille dame du nom de Keatter. Il sonna donc et prépara son plus beau sourire pour essayer de convaincre la vieille dame.

« -Que voulez-vous? Demanda-t-elle sèchement après avoir entrouvert la porte.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Stiles, et mon père et moi venons d'emmenager au coin de la rue, alors je fais le tour du voisinage pour annoncer que l'on organise une petite soirée afin d'apprendre à se connaître ! Vous vous joindrez à nous ?

-Peut-être. Quand ?

-Samedi soir ! Vous devriez passer dire bonjour ou prendre un toast avec nous.

-Qui viendra ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-On invitera tout le quartier je pense, pour apprendre à se connaître.

-Faites attention le quartier n'est pas très sûr, surtout pour les jeunes gens. Méfiez-vous. Je passerais peut-être. Et la retraitée lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Et bien... C'est ni un oui ni un non... J'aurais peut-être plus de chance avec les autres voisins, dit-il à voix haute.

Et sur ce, il quitta la pelouse fraichement tondue de Madame Keatter et s'engagea dans une grande cour bordée par un clôture blanche. La maison semblait faire tâche entre les autres. Enfin, tâche, ça serait plutôt tout le contraire. En effet, alors que la plupart des autres étaient de petite taille ou de taille raisonnable et étaient colorées, celle-ci était une énorme bâtisse noire et blanche, bordée de terrain et semblait avoir une ouverture sur la fôret, voir même semblait inclure celle-ci. Elle ressemblait à un énorme manoir. D'ailleurs c'était sûrement un manoir. Stiles était presque sûr que la bâtisse pouvait accueillir au moins une vingtaine de personnes, et qu'il y aurait encore assez de place pour des invités. Il prit son courage à deux mains, parce que ou,i il était quand même impressionné par la demeure, et s'avança devant la porte.

Curieusement, il prit plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire que les fois précédentes, et après deux bonnes minutes de réflexion, il frappa à la porte. Il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans la demeure, et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, jeune, d'à peu près sa taille, blond, l'air arrogant et condescendant, mais malgré tout beau à se taper le cul par terre.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Sti...

-Salut. Tu es le nouveau voisin c'est ça ? On nous avait prévenu que tu allais passer, rentre donc ! Moi c'est Jackson !

-Euh...d'accord ?

-Tu peux garder tes chaussures hein ! Fais comme chez toi ! Tout le monde n'est pas là, mais ils vont bientôt arriver !

-Comment ça tout le monde ? Vous êtes beaucoup à vivre ici ?

-En fait ça dépend. Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Lydia, Danny et moi nous vivons tout le temps ici. Après, Liam, Mason, Hayden et Brett sont presque tout le temps ici mais résident officiellement chez leurs parents. Et enfin Scott et Allison passent régulièrement, mais moins que le reste du groupe.

-Donc si je compte bien, vous êtes douze dans le groupe ?

-Pour l'instant ! Les jumeaux sont en cours d'acceptation, donc le groupe pourrait s'agrandir ! Il y a toujours de la place pour une nouvelle tête !

-Ah ! C'est...cool ?

-Carrément ! Même si on n'est pas forcément proches de tout le monde, on est quand même très soudés !

-Je suppose que c'est Scott ou Allison ou même Isaac qui vous a prévenu que je passerai ?

-Tout juste ! Bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh bah pas tellement, vous vous connaissez tous, donc ça me paraît logique qu'ils vous en aient parlé ! Après, ils ont fait vite.

-Je veux dire, les trois ensemble, tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre ?

-Pas tellement... S'ils s'aiment et qu'ils arrivent à se supporter, tant mieux pour eux !

-Bonne réponse ! Sinon, pour samedi, on tâchera de venir, faut voir avec Derek.

-Pourquoi ? C'est lui le chef de gang ?

-Ah non, carrément pas ! Derek est plus le grand frère de la bande, c'est le bras droit de Scott. Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler, mais ils sont comme des frères. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation. Ouais c'est ça, des frères !

-Mais vous avez toujours été aussi nombreux ?

-Oh non, au départ on était tous séparés en trios, et puis comme dit le dicton, « les amis de mes amis sont mes amis » !

-N'empêche, ça fait beaucoup de noms à retenir...

-Tu t'y feras, t'en fais pas ! A moins que tu n'aies pas envie de nous fréquenter, auquel cas, nul besoin de connaître nos noms !

-Je me tâte... Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien m'offrir ? Je sais pas...

-Des choses que tu ne saurais imaginer ! Lui répondit une voix du haut des escaliers bordant le hall dans lequel se trouvaient les fauteuils sur lesquels les jeunes hommes étaient nonchalement assis.

-Who ! Cria Stiles ! Peu importe qui tu es, tu m'as foutu la trouille.

-Et bien Jackson, on ne me présente même pas ? Je suis Peter, ravi de te rencontrer !

-Peter ? Tu m'en avais pas parlé, si ?

-Non. Mais c'est pas bien grave, je suis pas sûr qu'il en vaille réellement la peine.

-Voyons Jackson, ne soit pas si méchant ! Tu brises mon petit cœur !

-Même avec une boule de démolition, personne ne pourrait détruire ton cœur de pierre, l'ancêtre !

-L'ancêtre ? J'ai encore du oublier ma crème anti-rides ce matin. J'ai vraiment l'air si vieux? demanda-t-il à Stiles, inquiet.

-Bah...non...pas vraiment... Répondit timidement Stiles.

-Mais c'est qu'il répond en plus ! éclatèrent de rire Jackson et Peter. Donc Stiles, je te présente Peter, l'oncle de Derek, propriétaire du manoir et...

-...nounou à plein temps. Parce qu'une douzaine d'ados, c'est pas facile à surveiller ! Plaisanta Peter. Surtout niveau hormones !

-Tu peux parler! Parce que niveau hormones, t'es pas le mieux placé pour nous donner des leçons!

-Comment ça? Oh, je suis outré!

-Fais attention Jackson, ça l'outre! Plaisanta Stiles.

-Tu veux qu'on appelle Melissa? Et Stiles, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de faire cette blague. S'il-te-plait.

-Techniquement, ce sont plutôt mes cordes vocales et mon cerveau, qui dans un effort collectif ont fait cette blague. Et comme vous risquez de l'apprendre rapidement, je ne peux pas être jugé responsable de leurs actions. Mais devant la loi, je suis sûr que ça ne passerait pas, vu qu'on ne peut pas condamner uniquement mon cerveau et mes cordes vocales, par contre, on peut me condamner moi. Alors si jamais vous êtes avocats, juges, ou même que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un qui travaille dans la justice, ou alors que vous êtes des fanatiques de la loi, alors là vous pourriez effectivement considérer que je suis responsable. Ou même si la cousine de l'oncle de la maîtresse du caniche amoureux du dalmatien de la meilleure amie de votre petite cousin travaille dans la justice. C'est valable aussi.

-Ouah! S'exclama Peter tandis que Jackson était bouche bée. Tu as vraiment dit tout ça sans respirer?

-Hyperactivité couplée de TDA, dit Stiles comme pour se justifier.

-Mélange explosif, commenta Peter. Jackson, tu t'en es remis?

-Comment est-ce qu'un être humain peut-il parler autant? Avoue, tu n'es pas humain, tu n'es qu'une espèce que monstre surnaturel qui endort ses proies en leur parlant!

-Alors ça, c'est une bonne théorie, faudrait que j'enquête là-dessus, parce que c'est plausible, mais si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas au courant! Pourtant je m'y connais en truc bizarres et surnaturels! Mais je ne connais aucune...

-Stop! Je rigole Stiles, je rigole! L'interrompit Jackson. Je suis totalement sûr que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

-Désolé.

-Sinon Peter, qu'es-tu venu faire ici? Melissa est de garde?

-Tu sais bien que jamais je ne manquerai une occasion de passer le bonjour à mes jeunes délinquants préférés!

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, Melissa est de garde. Ce qui explique qu'Isaac soit lui aussi parti.

-Je vois que notre Jackson n'est pas le meilleur des hôtes! Tu ne lui as pas fait faire le tour de la propriété?

-Sérieusement Peter? J'ai vraiment une tête à être guide touristique? Se moqua le jeune blond.

-Effectivement non. T'as plutôt une tête à rien. Alors toi et ta tête à rien vous allez accompagner Stiles faire le tour de la baraque, pendant que je préparerais à manger.

-Ta gueule Peter! Lui lança Jackson alors que Peter sortait déjà du hall.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule? Lui répondit-il. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu l'embrasseras plus tard d'accord?

-Va te faire foutre! Viens Stiles, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire!

-C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps, faut que je rentre, et puis mon père va s'inquiéter!

-T'en fais pas pour ça, je suis prêt à parier que Peter l'a déjà appelé pour que vous restiez dîner avec nous ce soir!

-Mais je...

-Pas de mais! Lève tes miches et suis-le si tu veux avoir le temps de visiter avant de manger! Gronda Peter depuis la cuisine.

-Mais t'es sûr que mon père est au courant? Parce qu'il va vraiment s'inquiéter si je rentre pas! Se renseigna Stiles auprès de Jackson.

-Mais t'en fais pas je te dis! Allez viens, on commence par l'étage!

C'est ainsi que Stiles suivit Jackson qui s'aventurait déjà dans les escaliers.


	10. Chapter 9

_Bien le bonsoir chers lecteurs!_

 _Je reviens à vous en ce vendredi soir, en ces premiers instants de week-end (navré pour ceux qui travaillent le week-end) pour vous livrer ce chapitre que vous attendez tous depuis le début._

 _Et oui, c'est enfin la rencontre avec Derek._

 _J'ai pu lire dans certaines reviews que certains d'entre vous avaient peur que Derek ne soit pas un loup. Et bien vous me direz à la fin de ce chapitre si cette peur vous hante toujours._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture, merci de suivre mes récits!_

* * *

 **MYTH: Chapitre 9**

Stiles se demandait quand même s'il était judicieux d'accompagner Jackson là-haut, et encore plus de le croire quand il disait que son père était prévenu. Non, parce que franchement, tout se passait trop vite. Il venait à peine de rencontrer le groupe, et qu'en partie qui plus est, et ils l'invitaient déjà à rester manger, comme s'ils l'intégraient à leur bande. Et si Stiles n'était pas naïf; il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de mourir, du moins pas dans l'immédiat; il avait quand même senti l'autorité émaner de la voix de Peter et n'osait pas aller à l'encontre des ordres de ce dernier. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, toujours escorté par Jackson, il se retrouva devant un mur. Bon, pas uniquement un mur, mais quand même.

-Tu peux continuer à avancer hein! Lui lança Jackson. Le couloir fait le tour de toutes les chambres, puis tu retomberas sur un autre escalier, mais bon, c'est qu'un grenier, pas grand chose d'intéressant là haut, à part quelques souris et deux trois vieux squelettes bien sûr.

-Des squelettes? S'inquiéta Stiles.

-Hey! Mais détends-toi Stiles, c'est juste une blague hein! Tu trouveras pas de squelettes là-haut, c'est un grenier comme tu peux en trouver dans toutes les maisons! Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu me parais stressé, c'est juste un repas hein, t'es pas en train de passer ton permis là.

-Désolé, c'est juste que.. T'es sûr que mon père est au courant hein? Parce qu'on vient d'arriver, et je le connais il a tendance à s'inquiéter rapidement.

-Tu nous fais pas confiance c'est ça? En même temps je te comprends. Tu peux toujours appeler ton père pour vérifier qu'on est pas en train de te piéger pour revendre tes organes. Ou te revendre tout court. On ne te retient pas!

-Je suis désolé, vous avez l'air gentil, mais je préfère quand même prévenir mon père. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, t'es fais pas, c'est juste un appel rapide, histoire de nous rassurer tous les deux.

-Tu peux aller dans la première chambre à ta gauche, personne ne viendra t'y déranger, c'est la mienne. Tu m'appelles quand tu as fini d'accord?

Stiles remercia Jackson avant d'entrer dans la chambre pour passer un coup de fil. La chambre était plutôt grande, et au style épuré. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait un immense lit à baldaquin, entouré par deux tables de nuits en chêne. Il sortit son mobile de sa poche et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Il composa rapidement le numéro de son père et attendit fébrilement qu'il lui réponde.

-Stiles, ça va? Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant? Je m'apprétais à te rejoindre pour dîner.

-Donc ils t'ont bien appelé?

-Bien sûr qu'ils m'ont appelé! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles? Tu m'as l'air bien stressé!

-Papa, je ne leur ai pas donné ton nouveau numéro, et je suis un des seuls à l'avoir.

-Mais t'en fais pas, ils ont juste du appeler au commissariat.

-Je ne leur ai pas dit que tu étais le nouveau Shérif.

-Voyons fiston, dans une petite ville comme ça, un changement de Shérif, ça se remarque.

-Papa écoute moi. Tu te souviens des photos que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure. Les tatouages?

-Stiles, où veux-tu en venir? Je suis déjà en retard là.

-Papa, Peter a le même tatouage au poignet.

-...

-Papa, quelque chose cloche, fais attention.

-J'arrive Stiles, fais attention à toi.

John raccrocha, laissant Stiles seul, pensif et inquiet sur le lit de Jackson. Il se demandait dans quel foutoir il avait encore bien pu se mettre. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il était sûrement tombé sur une secte de tueurs en série, et il venait tout juste de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de mourir; comme lui avait dit John, une fois de plus, une fois de moins; il était surtout inquiet pour son fils. Parce que lui n'était pas immortel, et soyons réalistes, il avait beau être Shérif, il n'avait aucune chance seul face à une secte de tueurs en série. Stiles se dit alors que sa meilleure chance serait d'intégrer la secte, après tout, le mieux est toujours d'avoir un membre à l'intérieur, non? Et puis il ne risquait pas grand chose. Alors presque inconsciemment, il se leva, et sortit de la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec une ravissante petite blonde vénitienne, plantée devant la porte, l'air sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?

-Euh...désolé, je croyais que c'était la chambre de Jackson! Il m'avait dit que je pouvais y passer un coup de téléphone.

-Bon, tu as fini maintenant, donc tu vas pouvoir mouvoir ta pathétique carcasse décharnée hors de ma chambre, et rejoindre mon crétin de petit ami.

-Hé! Je suis pas décha...

-Maintenant. Imposa-t-elle d'un ton plein de menaces.

-Ok ok! Je m'en vais, pas la peine de s'énerver!

-Je m'énerve si je veux, et c'est certainement pas un gamin comme toi qui va me dire ce que je peux, et ne peux pas faire chez moi. Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin, Jackson t'attend.

Stiles, ne préférant pas répondre afin de ne pas envenimer la discussion, descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Jackson qui était retourné dans le hall.

-Alors Stiles, ton père était bien au courant non?

-Ouais...euh à propos de ça, désolé, j'ai juste pas tendance à faire confiance facilement. Mais ça viendra, t'en fais pas.

-Oh, je m'en fais pas! On continue notre visite?

-C'est toi le chef. Mais je pense pas que ce soit très utile de me montrer les chambres à l'étage, j'ai vu la tienne, ça suffit.

-Donc tu as eu la chance de croiser Lydia? Il n'y a qu'elle pour te faire trembler jusqu'aux os.

-Donc c'était Lydia la folle qui m'a agressé à peine sorti de la chambre?

-Tu es quand même au courant que c'est ma petite copine?

-Désolé! Comme je le disais, j'ai pas vraiment de filtre dans ma tête.

-Pas de soucis, mais juste, évite de dire d'elle qu'elle est folle, encore plus quand elle est dans les parages, si tu tiens à ta vie.

-C'est noté! Bon, tu me montres cette baraque?

-Yep! Donc à ta gauche on a la cuisine et la salle à manger, à ta droite, le salon, et en face de toi, la porte nous permettant d'accéder à la forêt.

-La forêt? Mais vous êtes carrément propriétaires de la forêt de Beacon Hills?

-Nous? Non, certainement pas! Tout ça est à Peter, et il ne possède qu'une partie de la forêt, qu'on a transformée en réserve naturelle.

-Une réserve naturelle? Mais il y a vraiment des trucs rares, à protéger dans cette forêt?

-Non pas vraiment, mais au moins, personne ne peut venir saccager la propriété sans prendre de risques.

-Pourquoi des gens viendraient saccager quoi que ce soit? On est à Beacon Hills, c'est pas non plus la jungle urbaine, je pense que les gens ont mieux à faire que de foutre le bordel dans une réserve naturelle.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser Stiles, tu ne sais rien à propos de Beacon Hills, c'est loin d'être une petite ville tranquille. Et puis où que tu iras il y aura toujours des gens qui se fichent bien de la protection de sites naturels comme celui-ci.

-Ok, pour le coup, tu as raison. J'ai rien à redire là dessus. Mais sinon vous en faites quoi de cette forêt?

-Pas grand chose, on fait en sorte que les arbres puissent croître sans encombre, on vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de pièges ou d'intrus, pas grand chose de bien excitant, en toute.

-Mouais, je trouve que ça fait quand même beaucoup de boulot pour pas grand chose.

-En fait, c'est plutôt des chênes.

-De quoi?

-Non rien, laisse tomber, blague pourrie. J'y pense! Je ne t'ai même pas offert à boire, quel hôte indigne je fais!

-C'est Peter qui va pas être content, non?

-Oh, il grogne plus qu'il ne mord tu sais! Et puis au moins il sait détendre l'atmosphère!

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne mord pas, méfie-toi quand même! Plaisanta Jackson.

\- Mais c'est pas un peu bizarre, douze adolescents qui vivent avec un seul adulte responsable? Je veux dire, vous avez pas eu de problème avec les services sociaux ou d'autres trucs du genre?

\- Pas vraiment, techniquement nos tuteurs légaux sont toujours nos parents, on réside donc officiellement chez eux, les services sociaux n'ont rien à redire puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu aucun signalement. Et puis, la plupart d'entre nous approche la majorité, donc nos parents nous laissent de l'indépendance.

-Enfin, quand même, il y a indépendance et abandon, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vous ont juste largués ici.

\- Stiles, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu ne sais rien de nous, de nos histoires, de nos parents, alors ton jugement irréfléchi, tu es prié de te le garder, répondit Jackson, irrité.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te blesser ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste... Tu sais, je suis socialement inadapté et maladroit, donc j'enchaîne les gaffes.

\- J'avais fini par comprendre, oui. Bon passons, je crois que les nerds sont rentrés.

Et effectivement, à peine ces mots prononcés, un groupe de cinq jeunes fit irruption dans la maison.

\- Bon Stiles, voila les nerds. Donc, la petite teigne, c'est Liam, la grande blonde, c'est Erica, le gars taillé comme un quaterback et qui est accroché à Erica, c'est Boyd, et après restent Mason et Hayden.

\- Ok ok, je vais tâcher de retenir tous ces noms, mais c'est pas gagné.

\- C'est qui ce p'tit que tu nous as ramené encore Jackson ? Plaisanta Mason.

\- Je vous présente donc Stiles, et pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui l'ai ramené, il s'est pointé tout seul comme un grand ici.D'ailleurs, son père va nous rejoindre pour dîner, alors essayez de pas nous faire honte. Il s'agirait pas de donner une mauvaise impression au Shérif.

\- Ah carrément, vous en êtes déjà à "on se présente à la famille"? Et bien, tu perds pas de temps!

\- Ta gueule Erica, j'ai pas l'intention de me faire Stiles.

\- C'est ce que t'a dit la dernière fois.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Et arrêtez de me faire passer pour un prédateur sexuel, sinon son père va me coffrer, vous laissant seuls avec Peter.

\- Bon, Stiles, on monte dans nos chambres, désolés de te laisser avec Jackson, mais tu comprends, faut qu'on soit présentables quand ton père arrive.

La joyeuse troupe monta rapidement les escaliers, laissant Jackson avec un Stiles qui ne savait guère que penser.

\- Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas un pervers narcissique, ni un pédophile, ni un violeur. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite l'intervention de la police.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais pas faire un rapport à mon père. C'est pas parce que je suis le fils du Shérif que je suis un indic'. Et puis, ça serait con de coffrer ceux qui se proposent d'être mes amis. Juste, laisse mes fesses tranquilles et tout se passera bien.

-Marché conclu! Tu me donnerais un coup de main si je te demandais de m'aider à mettre la table?

\- Certainement pas. Mais vu que tu n'as pas demandé, je vais me proposer gentiment.

-Jackson! Rassure-moi, tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer d'exploiter physiquement, ou sexuellement notre jeune invité? Lança Peter depuis la cuisine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin à me faire passer pour un gros pervers? Non, je n'allais pas exploiter sexuellement Stiles! Après c'est lui qui s'est proposé de m'aider, donc on peut difficilement dire que je l'exploite.

\- Je vais bien Peter, ne t'en fais pas, mon intégrité est intacte! Et puis je peux au moins donner un coup de main.

\- Ma foi, c'est à tes risques et périls! Railla Peter.

\- Mais Peter, tais-toi à la fin! Et toi Stiles, je t'en supplie, ne crois pas au moindre mot qui sort de leurs bouches.

\- Si tu me supplies, je peux difficilement refuser! Allez, mettons la table avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'intervienne pour te mettre la honte!

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent donc dans la salle à manger, et discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en dressant la table. Evidemment, Stiles dût mentir et s'inventer une vie. Parce que non, il n'est pas allé au lycée à Seattle, sa mère n'était pas vraiment morte dans un accident de voiture, et bien évidemment, il n'avait pas 17 ans. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. En revanche, il obtint peu d'informations sur Jackson, à peine lui avait-il dit qu'il avait 17 ans, et qu'il préférait habiter au manoir parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec ses parents adoptifs. Bon, en soi, c'est déjà quelque chose, mais Stiles sentait que ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à habiter ici. A peine avaient-ils terminé de mettre la porte que l'on sonna à la porte.

Sans surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le Shérif, qui apparemment ne savait pas réellement où se mettre. Si Stiles n'avait pas été au courant du contexte, il aurait cru que John avait un rencard. Il serra fermement la main de Jackson puis celle de Peter qui avait quitté sa cuisine après avoir entendu l'homme rentrer. Ils s'installèrent à table, et furent rapidement rejoints par le club des cinq qui était visiblement sorti de sa tanière. Les discussions s'engagèrent, Stiles enchaînait mensonges sur mensonges, plus au moins conséquents, essayant la plupart du temps de faire parler ses interlocuteurs, de changer de sujet. Tout portait à croire que le petit groupe était uni, mais Stiles connaissait trop la nature de l'homme pour croire encore au monde des Bisounours. Par conséquent, Stiles s'était mis en tête de découvrir ce que le groupe tentait de cacher. Il n'avait jamais aimé que les autres aient des secrets; n'envisageant même pas qu'ils aient une raison valable de le faire.

Il ne pensait pas cependant découvrir ce secret aussi rapidement. La soirée portait à sa fin, et John semblait complètement ailleurs, ce que Stiles justifia par la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait vidé, avec l'aide de Peter qui pourtant se portait comme un charme. Stiles trouva étrange qu'il n'eût pas rencontré Derek, alors que tous les ados n'avaient eu cesse de l'encenser pendant tout le repas, et que d'après les dires de Jackson, il vivait également ici. Evidemment, à peine cette idée aavait-elle traversé son esprit que, saleté de karma, Derek fit immersion dans le manoir.

Et quelle immersion. Là où les gens normaux, en apparence tout du moins, ouvrent les portes pour rentrer, la montagne ne muscle face à lui avait préféré démolir celle-ci. Là où étaient censés se trouver des ongles courts, longs, manucurés ou aux cuticules abîmées, les doigts de l'homme, si c'était un homme, présentaient de longues griffes acérées. Là où les gens ont une dentition plus ou moins parfaite, aux dents plus ou moins régulières, celle qu'il pouvait largement voir était plutôt digne de celle d'un loup, où simplement d'un canidé. Jusque là, Stiles pouvait encore comprendre; il était tombé sur une meute de loups-garous, ce n'était pas sa première, et sûrement pas sa dernière. Ce qu'en revanche il ne comprenait pas était la présence d'un corps sur les épaules de ce loup-garou. D'un corps lacéré, dégoulinant de sang.

Non, là il ne comprenait définitivement pas.

* * *

 _Tadaaaa! J'espère que ça vous à plu!_

 _Une petite review s'il-vous plait, j'ai trois colocs à nourrir! ;)_


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous êtes heureux de me retrouver (en retard je sais), ou au moins de retrouver Stiles._

 _Alors pour ceux qui veulent des réponses par rapport au chapitre précédent, j'accepte chèque, espèces et cartes bleues! :) Parce que dans ce chapitre, vous risquez de n'avoir que plus de questions!_

 _Mais bon, c'est le jeu, s'il n'y a pas de questions il n'y a plus de réponses!_

 _En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce fut, Stiles s'était retrouvé encerclé par la meute, tandis que le loup qui avait fait irruption, sûrement Derek, déposait le corps sur un des nombreux sofas. Il s'avança vers lui, lui prit le bras droit et de ses griffes il lui entailla l'avant bras, faisant couler abondamment le sang.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel! Vous êtes tous aussi rustres chez les loup-garous? Vous pouvez pas frapper avant d'entrer et demander la permission avant d'entailler les veines de quelqu'un?

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé, énonça Derek.

\- Oui bah ça vaut pas grand chose hein! Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés avec mon bras, vous pourriez me passer une serviette, un torchon, n'importe quoi qui m'empêcherait de me vider de mon sang, et nous laisser partir?

\- Non. Toi et ton père ne partez pas tant que l'on ne vous l'aura pas dit.

\- En fait, c'était pas vraiment une question. Vous savez que mon père est Shérif? Donc on se barre, merci.

Stiles commença à se retourner mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit Peter tenant John, prêt à planter ses crocs dans sa gorge.

\- Tu restes. A moins que tu ne veuilles repartir seul et exsangue.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je reste. Mais vous ne faites rien à mon père.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en bonne position pour énoncer les règles.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de vos règles. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon père, vous allez le regretter.

\- On verra bien. Assez parlé, viens là.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien! Et lâchez-moi sales toutous !

Jackson et Boyd le tenaient fermement et l'avançaient près de Derek et par conséquent du corps. Puis Derek reprit son bras, ne manquant pas de réenfoncer ses griffes dans la peau pale.

\- Mais merde vous me faites mal! Lâchez-moi bande de sociopathes poilus! C'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille des gens! S'il-vous plait lâchez-moi! Je veux pas mourir! Lâchez-moi, je ferais ce que vous voudrez si vous ne me tuez pas!

\- Tu ne mourras pas. Et tu t'en fiches de mourir. Ne mens pas à un loup! Gronda Derek d'un air menaçant.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, geint Stiles, et feignant les larmes.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête cette discussion maintenant, sinon je vais t'égorger. Avec mes dents.

Même si Stiles s'en fichait effectivement de mourir, il préféra se taire, craignant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à John. Il se laissa faire quand Derek pressa sa plaie contre la bouche entrouverte du corps. Au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait dans cette bouche, les plaies commencèrent à guérir peu à peu, l'homme recommença à respirer et ses battements de cœur revinrent à la normale. Stiles avait des milliers de répliques cinglantes, mais surtout de questions en réserve, mais préférait se taire. On ne savait jamais. Une fois que l'homme eut repris pleine conscience, Derek lâche son bras, et demanda à Jackson de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qui rajouta une énième question à la déjà longue liste de celles que Stiles préférait taire. La meute s'écarta, créant un cercle autour de Stiles et Jackson. Ce dernier s'avança vers le tricentenaire, prit son visage en coupe, puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et si vous demandiez à Stiles pourquoi il avait répondu au baiser, il vous répondrait que ce n'était que sous le coup de la surprise. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas définitivement pas attiré par le beau blond. Pas du tout. Jackson mit fin au baiser pour fixer Stiles dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute moi attentivement. Tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé après le repas. Ton père et toi êtes simplement rentrés chez vous, heureux d'avoir fait notre connaissance, Vous vous êtes bien amusés, et puisque ton père avait un peu trop bu, tu l'as ramené. Compris?

\- Jackson, on a un problème je crois. Intervint Mason. Regarde son bras. Il n'a pas guéri. Et je suis prêt à parier que la contrainte n'a pas marché.

Jackson baissa le regard vers le bras qui présentait effectivement toujours la plaie faite par les griffes de Derek. Il interrogea Derek du regard, qui avait l'air aussi incrédule que lui. Puis soudainement les oreilles de Stiles bourdonnèrent, des tâches noires se formèrent devant ses yeux, il chancela, puis d'affaissa.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Stiles était dans le lit de Jackson en caleçon, et une violente douleur provenant de son bras lui faisait serrer les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Il souleva les draps de son bras encore valide et faillit hurler en voyant que ceux-ci étaient imprégnés de sang. Il savait qu'il avait saigné à cause de la blessure que Derek lui avait infligé, mais pour qu'il y ait autant de sang, il aurait fallu que justement son corps en soit totalement vidé. Avec précaution, il se leva avec pour intention de se diriger vers le miroir, pour voir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il put faire, Stiles tomber à genoux, incapable de se relever, et opta pour une solution plus simple vu son état: j'y vais à genoux, et s'il faut je rampe. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal, sa tête tournait et il avait incroyablement envie de vomir, mais il réussit tout de même à atteindre la glace réfléchissante. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit frôler la crise cardiaque. Tandis qu'il tenait à peine à genoux et semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler, ses veines ressortaient, son sang n'avait plus la couleur bleue habituelle, mais oscillait entre violet foncé et noir, et ce dans toutes les veines de son corps.

Quant à son visage... Si Stiles ne se savait pas entouré par des loups-garous et autres monstruosités surnaturelles, il hurlerait. Encore. Car son visage était méconnaissable. Ses yeux avaient pris la même teinte que son sang, un liquide visqueux, sûrement le même que celui qui circulait actuellement de ses veines, s'écoulait de sa bouche, son nez était... Ou plutôt son nez n'était plus, tout comme ses oreilles, et sa peau était flétrie, comme celle d'un cadavre en début de la phase de décomposition. Il n'était plus humain. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être quoi que ce soit de vivant. Et lorsqu'il voulut pleurer, aucune larme ne venait, seul le liquide coulait le long de ses joues. N'étant plus sur de rien, se disant qu'il devait sûrement délirer Stiles s'écroula, alors que derrière lui une voix lui disait:

"Il est temps Genim. Ta destinée n'attend plus"


	12. Bonus 1

_Bonjour bonjour mes chers lecteurs!_

 _Je reviens à vous en ce lundi pour vous livrer plusieurs choses._

 _Tout d'abord, le prochain chapitre que vous attendez tous. Et bien si vous voulez savoir ce qui arrive à Stiles, vous allez devoir prendre votre mal en patience. Pourquoi?_

 _Tout d'abord parce que ce chapitre est un bonus; les bonus étant des chapitres centrés sur la meute, avant l'arrivée de Stiles._

 _Ensuite, parce qu'avec les vacances de Noël, je suis sûr de ne pas pouvoir poster, donc il faudra attendre 2016, j'en suis désolé._

 _Maintenant, une autre information._

 _Si jamais vous vous demandez pourquoi je mets autant de temps pour écrire des chapitres qui sont en plus relativement courts, et bien sachez que c'est parce que je suis occupé sur un autre projet. Mais attention, c'est une surprise!_

 _Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les fans de Sterek s'y retrouveront!_

 _Ensuite, je vais vous souhaiter des bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, espérant que le Père Noël apportera de la joie dans votre vie._

 _Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien, j'espère que ce bonus vous plaira!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

La meute de Derek n'a pas toujours été aussi soudée, d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas toujours été tout court. Mais suite à un enchaînement d'événements plus ou moins tragiques, ces douze jeunes gens se réunirent, ne formant qu'un tout. Pour comprendre comment tout est arrivé et ce qui fait que le meute est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, il faut partir du commencement.

 **BONUS n°1: Commencement**

Peter Hale et Melissa McCall étaient deux amants s'étant perdus du vue suite au départ de Peter, provoqué par la mort tragique de presque l'intégralité de sa famille, excepté son neveu Derek, âgé d'un an. Lorsque dix ans plus tard la justice voulut saisir le terrain appartenant aux Hale car celui ci était pratiquement laissé en friche et que quelques incidents furent reportés dans les ruines de ce qu'était le manoir Hale, Peter dut revenir à Beacon Hills, sa ville natale.

Au départ, il était venu seul, ne pensant pas rester longtemps dans cette ville qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais et douloureux souvenirs; mais voyant que la justice ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il dut emménager, prenant Derek avec lui. Au départ, ils vécurent dans un loft à peine aménagé, espérant qu'ils ne resteraient que pour une courte période, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils comprirent qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils restent à Beacon Hills, notamment lorsqu'ils virent l'état dans lequel étaient les ruines du manoir.

Ce dernier avait été utilisé comme squat par certains drogués, qui s'y étaient installés confortablement, abîmant en plus la propriété et ses environs. A contre-cœur , oncle et neveu se mirent d'accord avec la ville pour faire démolir les ruines, à la seule condition qu'on leur accorde un terrain constructible où ils pourraient faire reconstruire le manoir. Suites aux négociations, les travaux s'engagèrent et en un peu plus d'un an, le manoir fut érigé sur le terrain qui leur avait été accordé dans un lotissement. Pendant ce temps, il firent leur possible pour se réintégrer dans cette ville qu'ils avaient fui, Derek en reprenant le collège et Peter en ouvrant son cabinet d'avocat. En effet, suite à l'incendie de sa maison, provoqué à cause de la mauvaise qualité des installations électriques et la défaillance des systèmes d'alarmes, le jeune homme s'était lancé dans des études de droit pour que leur histoire ne se répète pas avec une autre famille de malheureux. Quand l'accident était survenu, il avait essayé de poursuivre en justice l'entreprise de construction, mais il s'était vu accorder un avocat pro-bono, n'ayant pas accès à la fortune de sa famille pour se payer un avocat digne de ce nom, qui n'avait été rien si ce n'est incompétent et qui s'était fait ridiculiser devant le juge.

Il avait brillamment obtenu ses diplômes et avait commencé à travailler dans un petit cabinet avant de revenir à Beacon Hills. En 2004 donc, Peter ouvrit son propre cabinet, grâce à la fortune léguée par sa famille et un de ses premiers cas fut un divorce, celui de Melissa et Rafael McCall, parents d'un enfant de 7 ans. Bien entendu, l'affaire fut rapidement réglée, les deux époux étant d'accord sur les termes du divorce et Rafael quitta Beacon Hills.

Peter et Melissa s'étaient quittés en bons termes, cette dernière comprenant le besoin de son petit-ami de l'époque de quitter la ville, ce qui facilita grandement la suite des choses. En l'espace d'un an, les deux trentenaires s'étaient rapprochés et se remirent finalement en couple, créant un rapprochement entre Scott et Derek, qui dès lors se comportèrent comme des frères l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que Peter et Melissa roucoulaient, Derek n'était pas en reste, en effet il s'était bien intégré au collège, s'était même trouvé une petit amie répondant au nom de Paige Krakiseva. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre les deux jeunes gens, ils étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler un couple fusionnel. Derek permettait à Paige de s'échapper de sa vie, notamment de sa situation familiale compliquée, et Paige était devenue l'ancre de Derek, lui permettant de contrôler ses transformations.

Seulement, la famille Hale était abonnée aux tragédies. Alors que Derek, malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà prévu un avenir dans les bras de sa douce, ayant même prévu de la demander en mariage l'année de ses 21 ans, Paige lui fut arrachée.

Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble passer la nuit au manoir Hale, un homme traversa la route en titubant, faisant faire une embardée à leur voiture qui s'écrasa contre un tronc. Heureusement, l'accident fut sans gravité, puisqu'ils roulaient prudemment, et ils furent juste sonnés quelques instants.

Seulement, lorsque Derek ré-ouvrit les yeux, Paige n'était plus dans son siège, sinon sur le capot de la voiture, l'inconnu ayant provoqué l'accident assis à califourchon sur elle, plantant ses crocs dans la gorge de la douce humaine. Derek, bien que faible, se précipita pour aider sa petite-amie, rejetant au loin le vampire qui se nourrissait sur elle pour essayer de faire un garrot sur la plaie. Malheureusement, cette dite plaie étant situé au cou, il ne put faire grand chose, et ne put que regarder sa bien aimée se vider lentement de son sang.

Fou de colère, assoiffé de sang et de revanche, Derek se transforma et poursuivit le vampire dans les bois, cherchant à lui faire subir d'inimaginables souffrances. L'ayant capturé, il le traîna devant la carcasse de la voiture sur laquelle gisait Paige, respirant difficilement, afin que la dernière image qu'il voie soit la raison même de sa mort.

Alors lentement, il commença à scarifier la créature, plantant ses griffes et ses crocs dans le corps bien formé du vampire, faisant toutefois attention de ne pas lui arracher le cœur , ce qui pourrait le tuer. Non, il fallait que cela dure, qu'il souffre le martyr, bien que Derek sache que ces quelques instants de martyr ne seraient rien comparées aux années qu'il devrait se résoudre à passer sans Paige.

Toutefois, il fut arrêté par cette dernière, qui, se vidant de son sang, trouva tout de même la force d'empêcher Derek de faire l'irréparable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tue pour elle, ni pour quelque raison que ce fut. De plus, elle avait remarqué une chose que Derek n'avait pas vu. C'était un jeune vampire; sûrement encore en transition, qui par conséquent n'avait aucun contrôle. Evidemment, cela n'excusait pas la mort de Paige, mais Derek pouvait comprendre. Sa propre condition de loup l'amenant parfois loin la nature même de l'homme; il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu son ancre pour ses premières transformation, il aurait sûrement agressé la première personne qui venait. Il arrêta de meurtrir le jeune vampire et retourna vers Paige, voulant être là pour elle lors de ses derniers moments. Alors la colère fit place à la tristesse. Il était complètement submergé, abattu, brisé. On lui arrachait une fois de plus sa famille. Une fois de plus, il était seul. Il ne put que pleurer, pleurer des minutes et des heures durant, soutenant le corps inerte de la femme qu'il aimait. Finalement, il la lâcha et trouva au fond de lui la force de lui faire ses adieux maquilla la scène en banal accident de voiture et appela les urgences.

La version officielle fut qu'un chevreuil avait traversé la route alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas et que par conséquent ils s'étaient encastrés dans un arbre. Après l'épreuve des dépositions et des funérailles, Derek essaya de se remettre à vivre. Il arrêta complètement ses études et se renferma dans sa chambre, n'adressant la parole à personne, à part Scott, à de rares occasions.

Scott se montra patient, et malgré ses 13 ans, resta présent et compréhensif pour son frère adoptif, ne le poussant pas trop loin dans ses retranchements, lui permettant d'extérioriser ce qu'il gardait enfermé. Mais le vrai déclic, ce qui fit revenir son esprit dans la monde des vivants, fut provoqué par une personne extérieure. Une personne grande, brune, aux yeux marrons, au sourire ravageur, aux abdos bien formés, et aux crocs acérées.

Quand Danny vint se présenter à la porte de Derek, ce dernier reconnut immédiatement son odeur, et se précipita, à moitié transformé, à l'entrée de la maison. Ce qu'il vit n'était pas à ce quoi il s'attendait. Danny était faible, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et avant que Derek ne parle, il tomba à genoux et implora Derek. Il l'implora de le tuer. De l'empêcher de tuer à nouveau. Derek voulait tellement le faire. Il aurait tellement aimé sentir le cœur du vampire se vider de son sang dans sa main.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint des dernières paroles de Paige. "Sauve-le". Il n'avait pas voulu s'en rappeler avant, ne voulant pas lui pardonner, mais en voyant que Danny était tout aussi brisé que lui, il décida d'honorer les derniers mots de la première femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

C'est ainsi que naquit l'amitié entre Derek et Danny. Ils partageaient le secret de la mort de Paige, partageaient cette douleur, l'un d'avoir pris une vie, l'autre d'en avoir perdu une. Avec les temps, la haine que Derek vouait au meurtrier se transforma en amitié. Il aimait désormais Danny comme un meilleur ami. Jamais il ne le laisserait tomber. Car le laisser mourir serait comme s'il tuait Paige une nouvelle fois.

Et si sauver Danny impliquait de faire saigner un innocent, le vidant presque de tout son sang, alors Derek ferait couler le sang. Et si ça impliquait d'arracher un fils à son père, il le ferait. Et si ça impliquait de garder prisonnier un homme, il le ferait.


	13. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et je vous souhaites une bonne et radieuse année._

 _Je suis (enfin) de retour avec le prochain chapitre, qui n'est peut-être pas très long, mais qui je l'espère vous plaira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla de nouveau, il s'empressa de soulever la couette, pour n'y trouver rien de suspect. Son bras ne lui faisait même plus mal, sa tête non plus, et à part un étrange sentiment de chaleur, rien ne clochait. Il prit le temps de se rappeler pourquoi il était ici, tout du moins d'essayer. Il se rappelait pourquoi il était dans la chambre de Jackson, mais ignorait pourquoi il n'avait pas été trucidé par cette meute de loups-garous, pourquoi son père n'était pas à son chevet ou même pourquoi l'inconnu qui avait allègrement bu son sang la veille faisait le vigile devant la porte. Son regard vissé sur Stiles, donnait l'impression qu'il essayait de le percer à jour, alors que son visage n'affichait pas la moindre expression. Stiles fit abstraction de son gardien et s'avança vers le miroir où il constata à son plus grand soulagement que son corps était bel et bien intact, si l'on ne comptait la blessure que Derek lui avait infligée. Tout cela à coup sûr avait du n'être qu'un cauchemar provoqué par les évènements de la veille.

Soudain, son gardien prit la parole:

-Stiles je suis désolé.

-Heureux de l'entendre, répondit-il sarcastiquement. Maintenant c'est dit, tu pourrais peut-être te pousser de la porte afin que je puisse descendre, rejoindre mon père et rentrer chez moi. Merci.

-Stiles, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

-Tu sais, j'avais compris la première fois. Maintenant, dégage. S'il te plait. J'ai une vie quand une meute de loups-garous psychopathes n'essaye pas de me démembrer, de me vider de mon sang ou de m'empoisonner.

-Stiles, je suis désolé, réitéra le jeune homme. Enfin, si c'était un homme.

-Moi comprendre. Moi m'en foutre. Toi dégager. Moi être assez clair. Ou toi besoin écrire ?

-Stiles, je...

-Ah je te jure, si tu me dis que t'es désolé, peu importe la créature que tu es, je te foutrais mon poing dans la tronche. Quitte à me casser les phalanges.

-Stiles, je te présente mes excuses.

-Bon, j'en ai eu assez, dégage, je sors. Ordonna-t-il en se heurtant au jeune homme qui ne semblait pas décidé à bouger d'un iota. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me lâches la grappe ? Vous serez pardonnés quand je serai loin de vous, avec mon père et une barquette de frites. Promis, après je vous pardonnerai, promis, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, vous allez en enfer.

-Ce que veut dire Danny, gronda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, c'est que l'on ne peut pas te laisser partir. Pas tant que l'on ne saura pas ce que tu es.

-Ce que je suis ? Là, actuellement, je suis en colère et si ton vigile ne me laisse pas partir, je vais le démolir avec ce qui me passe sous la main. Les meurtres à coup d'édredons sont très longs et très douloureux, alors vous préférez éviter ça.

-Danny t'aura déjà cassé les bras et les jambes avant même que tu ne réfléchisses à comment l'attaquer. Tu restes. Tu sera notre invité de marque.

-Vous avez vraiment un pet au casque ! Laissez-moi voir mon père, rentrer chez moi sinon je vous jure que...

-Economise ta salive. Tu ne sortiras pas tant que l'on ne sera pas sûr que ce que tu es n'est pas un danger pour cette ville, impose cette voix qu'il finit par identifier comme celle de Derek.

-Alors ça y est, monsieur à des muscles, des beaux yeux, c'est l'alpha, alors il s'octroie le droit de garder des gens contre leur gré ? Je te préviens, j'ai déjà lu le code pénal une fois et je peux t'assurer qu'à moins que je ne développe le syndrome de Stockholm, je porterai plainte auprès de mon père, tu sais, le Shérif de la ville et tu croupiras en prison, passant ta journée à ramasser la savonnette.

-Bon courage pour sortir d'ici, ricana Derek.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, indiquant que Derek quittait le couloir.

-Alors toi, c'est Danny hein ? Pourquoi tu restes avec ce connard de loup ? Tu m'as l'air d'être un bon gars, malgré ton cruel manque de conversation et ton goût prononcé pour mon sang.

-Ne t'avises même pas de me corrompre. Tu ne sais rien. Sur moi, sur Derek, sur la meute. Je te conseille vivement de te taire, de rester assis et d'attendre sagement ta libération.

-Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous pensiez réellement que j'allais vous obéir comme un bon toutou bien élevé ? Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Jusqu'à l'hypophyse. S'énerva Stiles, levant les yeux vers le garçon, légèrement plus grand que lui. Il essaya de le pousser, mais ce dernier gardait ses appuis bien ancrés au sol, empêchant tout mouvement non voulu.

Stiles sentit la colère monter en lui, son sang bouillant et il était prêt à se battre contre le dénommé Danny, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, pour pouvoir rentrer voir son père. Bon d'accord, l'expression jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive n'effrayait pas vraiment Stiles, mais quand même, il était prêt à se battre. Mais alors qui s'apprêtait à frapper Danny, bien qu'il sût totalement que c'était une terrible idée, celui-ci s'écarta de la porte, qui s'ouvrit brutalement sur Peter. Peter qui se tenait à côté de John, dans sa tenue de Shérif.

-Monsieur Stilinski, ce jeune homme voulait absolument vous voir, nous l'avons trouvé hier traînant dans les rues, il empestait l'alcool et semblait avoir pris je ne sais quelle drogue. Il est persuadé qu'il est votre fils, incongru n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes trou du cul ? Evidemment que je suis le fils de mon père ! Papa, tu peux m'aider à sortir de là ? S'il te plait !

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive petit, mais tout va bien se passer, c'est un très bon foyer, les Hales sont des hommes formidables. Prends soin de toi et surtout évite de sortir la nuit, encore moins alcoolisé et sous l'emprise de psychotropes, lui dit John, l'air compatissant. Je n'aurai pas envie de t'arrêter. Monsieur Hale, je suis désolé, je ne peux me permettre de vous accorder plus de temps, mais si vous avez besoin que quoi que ce soit, appelez au poste, mes subordonnés pourront vous venir en aide.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à répliquer, qui calculait intérieurement les possibilités, les éventualités, qui essayait de prévoir tout ce qui pourrait survenir dans son futur proche, il était coi. Bouché bée. Sur les fesses. Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi répondre. Ce que John venait de lui annoncer lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il ne savait comment réagir, il était désemparé face à ce John qui semblait avoir complètement oublié son existence. John, le garçon qu'il a élevé comme son propre fils. Stiles n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Derek était derrière tout ça. Et si cet abruti croyait qu'il pouvait lui enlever John de sa vie sans qu'il ne riposte, il allait avoir bien des surprises. Et pas des bonnes.


	14. Ceci n'est qu'un au revoir

Bonsoir bonsoir!

Désolé, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ^^

En effet, j'ai décidé, lors d'un long débat avec moi-même, d'arrêter MYTH.

Mais, ATTENTION, réprimez vos cris de déception et d'indignation!

Je vais republier cette histoire sous un nouveau titre, en changeant quelques détails qui ne me convenaient pas dans MYTH.

Elle s'appellera Day After Day et ce sera en forme de scénario?

J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.

Merci de me lire.

PS: Le premier chapitre de Day After Day arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine (22/02-28/02), si j'arrive à trouver un béta-reader dans les temps :)

Merci encore de me lire, j'vous aime.


	15. La Fin d'un Monde

Voici le dernier "chapitre" que je publierai sur MYTH!

Merci de m'avoir suivi!

Je vous informe par la même occasion que le premier chapitre du "reboot" de MYTH est publié, sous le titre de The Merge (When Two Worlds Collapse), après qu'un de mes lecteurs attentionnés m'ait fait remarquer qu'il existait déjà une fiction Teen Wold s'appelant Day After Day!

Merci de votre fidélité, je vous aime. 3


End file.
